


Truly Madly Deeply

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Chaotic Kuroba, Crack, First Time, First time shenanigans, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long Suffering Hakuba, M/M, Our bois experimenting basically, Porn With Plot, Romance, Seventh time's the charm, This is what true love looks like I swear, totally crack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 柳树发芽，桃树开花，春天到了，江古田高中 2B 班的后排窗口，坐了一个四十五度仰望天空的少年。清风抚过，卷起桃花花瓣，少年面露忧愁，长长地叹了一口气。“唉——” 黑羽快斗单手托腮，含糊不清地说，“什么时候才能吃上红豆饭呢？”坐在他后桌的同班同学正在喝水，一口水没喝好，呛到了。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 19





	1. START

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京沙雕爱情故事·前传·里番  
> ※ 沙雕 MAX，中二抓马的少年恋爱喜剧，主动好奇的男高中生小情侣初♂ 体♂验，纯情老司机小同学 vs 会脸红的直球绅士小少爷，还没有达到十年后的默契，因为是笨蛋小情侣的探索游戏，所以有微微微微量忍耐的白马君被快斗小朋友戳戳的情节，一共三句话，没有这样那样，作者个人认为这算不上快白，但极度洁癖的注意避雷  
> ※ 全文三万五，150%沙雕+80%抓马+20%请自行点击查看，这是一辆山路拖拉机，作者没有驾照，大家记得系好安全带，途中如有不适随时下车  
> ※ 泥石流，泥石流，泥石流，重要的事情说三遍，晕车概不负责😂
> 
> English Notes:  
> If you are reading this via google translate: first of all, thank you, I feel you, our ship is so small, that look on your face is the kind of look I wear on my face when I'm reading Hakukai fics on pixiv. Feel free to leave me comments to ask about anything that doesn't make sense. Because I had a look at my own fic via Google Translate, and I gotta say none of it makes sense. 
> 
> This is basically a story of our boys experimenting and trying to get to third base. Featuring a long suffering Hakuba with a chaotic manic Kuroba. A love story with crack. Yup

柳树发芽，桃树开花，春天到了，江古田高中 2B 班的后排窗口，坐了一个四十五度仰望天空的少年。清风抚过，卷起桃花花瓣，少年面露忧愁，长长地叹了一口气。

“唉——” 黑羽快斗单手托腮，含糊不清地说，“什么时候才能吃上红豆饭呢？”

坐在他后桌的同班同学正在喝水，一口水没喝好，呛到了。  
  


让我们把剧情倒回去一点。

江古田高中 2B 班的黑羽快斗和白马探谈恋爱了，这不是什么令人惊讶的事情。白马探其人，英国佬，纯天然，白日里全然无意识地和黑羽快斗争抢班里最受女性欢迎第一名头衔（险胜，因为不像某人，英伦绅士没有偷看女更衣室的爱好），夜晚里对某个白衣怪盗的箭头更是突破天际，每日追在后面契而不舍真爱发言，久而久之——侦探和怪盗君谈恋爱了。

那可真是闪瞎路人狗眼的地下恋爱，却意外地纯情，江古田最受欢迎的女性向 CP 主角两人每日天台拉拉小手，亲亲额头，非常绅士，进展慢得像是两个老太太打保龄球，这才是让人感到最惊讶的事情。黑羽快斗作为一个17岁少年，好奇心和荷尔蒙让他迫不及待想试试开启新大门，然而英国佬撩起人来毫不克制，实际行动却保守得要死，黑羽耐着性子等到法式热吻那个环节，觉得这局稳了，然而对方每次深情吻完就又开始甜甜蜜蜜黏黏糊糊的纯情亲亲，黑羽被骗得晕头转向，始终达不到目的，买来的红豆都要发霉了（发霉了！你知道红豆的保质期有多长吗？），总而言之，黑羽快斗想的是。

这个英国佬该不是不行吧——！？  
  


镜头偏转。  
  


后排的英国佬用手背捂嘴，不住呛咳，面露震惊地看着恋人的背影。

黑羽快斗，夜行身份名誉全球，耍个东京最佳警备力量简直玩似的，白日里却意外地毫无偶像包袱，每日拿着报纸看自己夜晚的杰作，笑得像个毛利小五郎，热爱作死，经常因为某些拿不上台面的恶作剧被班上女性追得屁滚尿流过走廊，然而恋爱中的人智商总归是会受到影响的，更何况是唯一能打扰他思考的人，总而言之，白马探想的是。

黑羽君实在是挺可爱的，可惜又在犯傻了。

  
白光溢出，进入主界面。

  
LOADING 人物…

LOADING 场景…

LOADING 沙雕剧情…

  
白黑酱红豆饭大作战，START！  
  
  



	2. TRY 1

**TRY 1**

放学后，黑羽宅，主卧。

17岁的黑羽快斗肩上甩着书包，用背脊推开房门，叼着一盒冰红茶，咬着吸管，耳尖红红的，一脸不耐地说：“看就看啦，有什么怕的。”

17岁的白马探跟了进来，眼睛亮亮的，像是被邀请去参观爱豆演出后台的 VIP 小粉丝，环视四周，说：“好难得啊，黑羽君居然会主动邀请我到这里。”

黑羽低头，专心致志吸着冰红茶，不说话。白马的目光落在书桌上，一叠卷纸，露了一个角，似乎是博物馆蓝图，向来扑克脸完美的怪盗先生只有在他这里会露出不经意的破绽，就像是养熟了的小动物，对他不再紧紧防范，白马的唇角忍不住扬起，随口道：“你就不怕我有别的目的吗？”

“真的吗！” 黑羽放开吸管，目光炯炯发亮，“就是今天吗！”

白马：“……”

白马：“？”

黑羽一脸期待地看着他，过了半秒，脑袋上浮起一个问号，狐疑地顺着他的目光往桌上一看，神情逐渐变化，脸皱了起来，往后退了一步，把冰红茶扔了，一个猛扑。白马猝不及防，被对方推到床上，双手撑在身后，堪堪保持平衡，睁大了眼睛：“黑羽君？！”

黑羽按着他的肩膀，满脸通红，看不出是生气还是害羞，大声道：“我请你到我家，你居然脑子里都是那种念头！”

什么念头？白马一脸茫然。黑羽气得不行，索性跨坐在他身上，头顶差点冒烟，拽着他衣领的手都抖了，结结巴巴地说：“你……你……你好过分。”

白马的目光控制不住地往后移，黑羽一把握住他的下颚，扭回来，大声道：“看什么呢！看着我啊！”

白马：“……”

黑羽从上至下地盯着他，天人交战，白马正开口想说什么，对方闭了闭眼睛，露出视死如归的神情，直接把唇贴了上来。白马条件反射地吻了吻小男友，只是纯情的轻啄，随即把脑袋移开一点，黑羽紧紧闭着眼睛，捏着他的下巴，把他扭回来，挡住他的视线，侧脸烫得吓人，含糊不清地对着他说：“专心点啊，混蛋。”

白马：“黑羽君……”

黑羽舔了舔他的下唇，蜻蜓点水，一触即离，眼睛闭得更紧了，睫毛不住颤抖，白马呆了一瞬，深深吸气，“黑羽君——”

黑羽直接吻了上来，和平日里大相径庭，有种破釜沉舟的感觉，白马感觉自己像是被一只小动物在偷袭，赌气比热情的成分多，不住推着对方，“黑羽…黑…快斗！”

正跨坐在他身上的男孩子抬起头，双唇微分，被亲得气喘吁吁，不知是害羞还是因为被打断而生气，脸涨得通红，大声吼回来：“干嘛！”

白马：“……”

白马注视着对面，抬起手背，按了按自己同样滚烫的侧颊，目光止不住后移，艰难地说：“我…我觉得在这里…在这里不行。”

黑羽回过头，顺着对方的目光看过去，落在自己老爸的等身高画像上。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽：“哦。”

白马用指节抵唇，忍着笑，黑羽木着脸，抓了个枕头拍在他肩上。  
  
  


【通关失败…】

【完成度0…】

【获得成就：爸爸的凝视…】

【RELOADING…】  
  



	3. TRY 2

**TRY 2**

放学后，白马宅，白马探的卧室。

黑羽的制服开了两个扣，脸上泛着潮红，眼睛很亮，跨坐在他身上，无意识地揪着他衬衫的第二颗纽扣，嘻地笑了一声，俯下身，蹭他的脸。白马亲着对方的唇角，试探性地往里舔了舔，黑羽颤着呼吸，顺从地张开嘴，让他进去，指尖紧张得发抖，白马半撑起身，扣住对方的后颈，加深这个吻，黑羽从鼻腔溢出细小的呻吟，脸更红了，睫毛不停颤抖：“我…”

敲门声。

“探少爷？” 管家婆婆的声音响起，“给您和您的朋友准备了水果。”

“……”

白马身上一轻，小男友瞬间翻出窗户，没影了，一下子反应不过来，维持着半撑半坐的姿势，过了一秒，翻倒回床上，又坐起，平复了一下呼吸，整了整头发，把衬衫扣子扣好，说：“请进。”

婆婆开了门，把果盘放在桌上，“我听您说他喜欢草莓甜点，特意准备了鲜奶油和巧克力酱……诶，黑羽少爷呢？”

白马清了清嗓子，“啊……黑羽君，那个……嗯。”

婆婆愣了一下，瞬间笑容满面，合起手，“啊呀，不好意思，是婆婆打扰了！”

阳台传来轻微的响声，白马脸红了，克制着自己不要往窗外看，也不敢看面前的人，目光转了一圈，落在果盘上，换了一个礼貌的神情，艰难地说：“草莓…草莓看上去很新鲜，谢谢婆婆，他…他应该会喜欢。”

婆婆笑得更开心了，顺手拿起方才掉落床尾的领带（忘了这条线索，白马绝望转开眼睛），说：“我帮您把这个挂在门把上吧？”

白马：“……”

房门关上了，还贴心地加了锁，阳台上的人听闻响动，悉悉索索伸出脑袋，眼睛睁得滚圆：“什么门把？”

白马再次翻倒回床上，两眼无神地看着天花板：“黑羽君，可以不要做出一副我们在偷情的样子吗？”

黑羽充耳不闻，完全忽略大开的阳台门，轻巧地从窗户翻回，落回床边，重复道：“什么门把？”

白马用手肘遮过额头，长叹一口气，坐起身，摸了摸对方的头发，说：“领带挂在门把上，在国外是请勿打扰的意思。”

黑羽：“……”

白马叉了一个草莓，在巧克力酱碗里滚了一圈，说：“吃吗？”

黑羽气喘不匀，指着房门，眼睛瞪得滚圆，“那现在……？”

“对啊，” 白马说，“今晚婆婆不会再来了，你放心吧。不吃吗？这是用真的巧克力融化做成的……”

黑羽抓狂了，不停点着房门：“不行！不——行啊！那不就是所有人就知道我们在这样那样！”

白马：“……”

黑羽神情悲愤，一开一合，像条鱼：“被你爸看到了怎么办——！！”

白马条件反射道：“家父应该……” 话没说完眼前一花，房门一开一关，黑羽拿了领带，翻出窗口，消失了。

白马茫然地举着叉子，草莓上裹满了巧克力酱，正要滴下来，一点三二秒，黑羽从窗口翻进，借着他的手，咬了草莓，停顿半秒，眼睛依旧惊蛰地瞪得滚圆，飞速地碰了碰他的唇，留下一点巧克力酱，再次消失了。

白马：“………………”

白马翻回床上，看着天花板，过了片刻，用手遮过侧脸，扬起声音：“婆婆——我知道您在准备什么，真的不需要，劳烦您把红豆收起来——”  
  


【通关失败…】

【完成度10…】

【获得成就：婆婆的好意…】

【RELOADING…】  
  
  



	4. TRY 3

**TRY 3**

午休，江古田高中走廊。

白马路过拐角，突然从壁橱里伸出一只手，把他拽了进去，白马吓一跳，背脊靠上架子，睁大了眼睛：“黑羽君？”

黑羽竖起食指，按在唇间，朝他嘻地笑了一声。黑羽的笑容，不是 KID，白马不知是该放松还是更警惕，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。身后架子上全是文具，壁橱里位置很小，挤两个人已经有些吃力，内里久未打扫，全是灰尘，白马举起手背忍着喷嚏，艰难地说：“黑羽君，这个笑话实在太冷了。”

黑羽奇怪地看了他一眼，在怀里掏来掏去，“什么笑话。”

“In the closet，” 白马意有所指地道。

黑羽停顿了一下，哧哧地笑起来，说：“你这个英国佬不是路人皆知的事情吗？”

“是吗？” 白马略是嘲讽地说，“很感动，但你不会真的想在这里——”

黑羽根本不理他，从口袋里掏出一支小手电，说：“拿着。”

白马莫名其妙地接了，黑羽朝着他嘿嘿一笑，很是哥俩好地勾住他的肩膀，挤到他的身边，同样靠着货架，这个姿势怎么看也不像是有想法，白马：“？？”

两人距离很近，可以感到黑羽侧脸传来的温度，还是有想法的样子，白马有些疑惑，转过眼睛。黑羽露出小虎牙，鬼鬼祟祟从怀中掏出一打印刷品，像发牌一样在指尖滑开，说：“来来，你觉得哪些合适，我们来订一点。”

白马按开手电，照向对方手里。

一叠成人用品宣传单。

白马：“……”

手电光芒里，黑羽的眼睛亮晶晶的：“我很好人吧？想得多周到，和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗？你们英国佬是不是不行啊，你要是不行，还有这些……” 黑羽翻过一页。

白马：“………………”

黑羽伸长了脖子，露出半张脸：“喂！哎！你去哪里，这也太不捧场了，起码手电还我——噫！好险！你真的扔啊！诶？”

黑羽回过头，手电斜插在货架上方，旁边高高摞起的粉笔盒抖了两下，铺头盖脸地翻倒了下来。

黑羽：“呜哇啊啊啊啊——嚏！白马你这个混蛋！”  
  
  


【通关失败…】

【完成度-50…】

【获得隐藏成就：男人的尊严岂可随意怀疑…】

【 RELOADING… 】   
  



	5. TRY 4

**TRY 4**

周末夜晚，白马宅，浴室。

水声哗哗作响，独自一人在家的17岁美少年正在淋浴，背后浴帘突然悄无声息被拉开了，少年侦探的手一顿，警觉地回头。

漂亮的蓝眼睛，小虎牙森白森白的，白马深吸一口气，还没来得及说话，猝不及防被对方吻住。纯情高中生，没有什么技巧，只是简单地封住他的唇，黑羽的眼睛还瞪得很大，一点都没有浪漫的感觉，白马的脑子一片混乱，后背撞到墙壁，下意识地抓住对方的双手。

黑羽放开他，保持着双眼瞪圆的神情，仿佛自己才是饱受惊吓的那个人，毫无上下文联系地说：“我发现贵公子在吃惊的时候会条件反射先吸气，这是一个可以被利用的时间差。”

白马：“……”

白马身上全是泡沫，大脑一片空白，压根没听懂对方说了什么，手里拿着花洒，一动不动，过了漫长的五秒钟，说：“你为什么在这里。”

黑羽看着他，脸上微红，慢慢弯起眼睛，嘻地笑了一声，仿佛恶作剧得逞般的得意，脱了被淋湿的外衣（白马惊醒过来，把花洒挪开了一点），大大咧咧地将衣服一卷，准确投入脏衣篮里，回身搂住他的脖颈，笑嘻嘻地抵住他的鼻尖：“来继续我们的讨论呀。”

白马：“…………”

黑羽神情自若地接过花洒，往他身上一冲：“你洗完了吗？洗完了可以出去了，等我啊，乖。”

白马：“……………………”

白马茫然地站在浴室里，浑身上下都在滴水，缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。淋浴间的浴帘拉得死紧，水声哗哗作响，黑羽哼着七歪八扭的歌，尾音有些不易察觉的发颤，彻头彻尾的纯情老司机，自家小男友实在是太超出预期了，白马站在原地，抬着手不知道该干嘛，过了五秒，缓缓抓过自己的头发。

沐浴露被打开的声音，黑羽：“哇，还是法国进口的，不愧是贵公子。”

白马将脸埋在手里，深深呼吸，停顿一秒半，重整旗鼓，抬起头来，拿过毛巾擦头发，含糊地说：“这就是你夜闯我家浴室的理由？”

“干嘛，” 黑羽恬不知耻地说，“还要我发预告函吗。”

白马弯下腰，看了看脏衣篮里的衣服，敞衫夹克，是黑羽夜行副业踩点常用的那件，哼笑了一声，说：“下次吧。”

“好有自信噢！” 黑羽不知道装着谁的语气，“这就想着下次啦。那还得看这次……” 黑羽探出头来，目光落在他的身上，像是突然意识到自己在哪里，脸上腾红，飞速缩了回去，只露出紧紧抓着浴帘的指尖，下半句听起来就没那么有底气了，“得看…看这次…你行不行。”

白马转了一圈眼睛，把毛巾放回去，穿上浴袍。

黑羽洗完了，伸出一只手够暖气架上的毛巾，够不到，指尖不停地做抓取的动作，白马抱着肘，看着对方挣扎五秒，无动于衷，浴帘后，黑羽悲愤的声音：“可恶！”

白马忍着笑，把毛巾递了过去，对方的手哧溜缩回，浴帘后一阵乱动，又静止下来，白马用手托腮，单指点着下颚，等待着。

三秒后，黑羽故作平稳的声音：“劳烦…劳烦你再…再借我一件衣服。”

“喔——” 白马拉着长音，单手抱肘，低头看地板，唇边勾起一个弧度，“那我们还讨论吗？”

黑羽把毛巾扔了出来。

白马被拍得往后一退，唇角不住上扬，把毛巾挂上，从柜子里给对方也拿了件浴袍。黑羽钻了个脑袋出来，很警惕地看着他，于是白马非常绅士地将袍子抖开，转过了头。黑羽迅速把浴袍穿上了，扎得死紧，发梢不停往下滴水，白马看了一会儿，朝对面勾了勾手指。

黑羽刚洗完澡，脸红扑扑的，挺可爱，就可惜眼神警惕，记忆能力似乎也出现问题，现在表现得好像是白马闯他的浴室似的，居然还往后退了一步：“干嘛。”

白马很是无奈地转了转眼睛：“替你吹头发，黑羽小同学。”

黑羽微张开嘴，不知为何脸更红了，过了一会儿，讪讪地说：“哦。”

白马把他按在洗手池前，黑羽像是没想到事态会这么发展，有些茫然地眨巴着眼睛。只有这种时候黑羽会特别听话，近乎温顺地由着他摆弄脑袋，眼睛转来转去，半是好奇地东看西看，仿佛正儿八经来踩点似的，眼神简直说着这有什么，下次还敢，白马忍不住笑了笑。

“干嘛，” 黑羽嘀咕。

男孩子的头发吹干了后乱蓬蓬的，只露出半个通红的耳尖，白马伸手摸了摸，弯起唇角，“没什么。”

黑羽缩了缩肩膀：“到底干嘛啊。”

白马从上至下在对方额头落下一吻，黑羽半阖着眼睛，整张脸都红透了，过了半秒，猛地睁开，颇是不爽地看着他：“你这个人就是神烦。”

白马：“？”

白马有些纳闷，平日里小男友明明很喜欢被亲额头，嘴上不说，心里分明是受用的，今天着实反常，不由暗自思考起来，随手把吹风机放了回去。黑羽轻巧地转到他的身后，点了点他的肩膀，白马回过头，看到对方脸上再次出现了那种让他警觉的神情，黑羽露出小虎牙，眼睛亮得发奇，毫无联系地说：“嘿嘿，今天我可是有备而来的。”

黑羽开了门，倒退着进入卧室，做了一个魔术师展示奇迹的手势：“啦啦~ ♪”

白马：“………………………………”

白马的床上不知何时铺满了各种物品，仿佛成人用品大展，从保险套到润滑油到各种没拆封的小道具，应有尽有，白马一口气没吸好，偶像包袱差点掉了，两眼发黑，扶住门框：“黑羽君，这也太夸张了吧？”

“有备无患，有备无患，” 黑羽大言不惭地说，满不在乎地跳上床，直接把两个白马拒绝细看的小盒子震到了地上，“来来，试一下试一下。”

白马探分神思考了一下为什么事情会发展到这种地步。

……

答案其实很简单。

因为爱情。

因为爱情，所以有时会见证疯狂，事态发展永远不是他想的那样，扰乱他思考的唯一一人，各位，黑羽快斗，Exhibit A。Exhibit B，爱情，爱是什么，爱是永恒包容，永恒忍耐，是接受对方的全部，包括犯傻的时候和心血来潮的要求，比如现在——

白马趴在床上忍耐，黑羽一手拿着手机看人体解剖图，一边转动手指：“是这里吗？”

白马满脸通红，因为逆境，所以爱情，“尽管……但是……”

黑羽按了几下，无聊了，抽出手，在床单上擦了一下，多挤了一点润滑油，往自己身下探：“不是这里吗？”

白马抬起头，差点呛死，把脸埋回枕单里，身后还湿腻腻的，黑羽好像完全忘了他的存在，皱着眉专注摸索，伸着脖子看解剖图，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕的，不是真心喜欢，谁忍得了这个，来自伦敦的绅士贵公子深深吸气，缓缓吐出，翻坐起身。

黑羽睁大眼睛看着他：“干嘛？别、别硬来啊……”

“我是那种人吗？” 白马面色不善地说，挤了一点润滑剂在手上，“你自己这样很难够到的。”

白马的手指伸进来，比黑羽的长，被别人入侵的感觉和自己摸索还是很不一样的，黑羽抱着双膝，突然感到了一丝羞耻，忍不住地就要合拢双腿，“算，算了吧。”

白马无奈地看了看对方，手腕翻转，耐心地一路按压，手势温柔，黑羽渐渐放松下来，轻声哼哼，“好像……好像有点奇怪。”

白马依言加了点力，手腕都酸了，黑羽的眼睛转来转去，微微蹙起眉，又展开，过了片刻，哼哼唧唧地说：“你……你要进来吗。”

白马看了看自己被对方紧紧裹住的一根手指：“才到这种程度，怎么可能？”

黑羽苦着脸：“我忍不住了……好奇怪……”

白马深深叹息，爬上去吻对方：“You are lucky that I like you。”

“什么？” 黑羽皱着脸说，“什么？哇，你好过分，什么意思嘛——”

白马忍不住扬起唇角，连带着无奈的语气都柔和了几分：“I do, I like you very much.”

黑羽像是听不懂一样皱着脸看他，白马转了转眼睛，多挤了一点润滑剂在掌心，抚上对方的下体。黑羽瞳孔紧缩，脑袋条件反射往后一磕，重重撞到床板，声响惊天动地，白马吓了一跳，停了动作：“你没事吧？”

黑羽眼冒金星，咬牙切齿看着天花板：“别停啊——！”

白马：“……”

刚才那声撞击实在太响了，白马觉得应该检查一下对方的瞳孔，万一脑震荡就麻烦了，于是下意识地往上挪了挪。然而手指还紧紧埋在对方身体里，白马的指节随着动作弯了弯，黑羽尖叫一声，突然弓起身体，仿佛仰卧起坐，睁圆了眼睛，和他对视。

白马：“…………”

黑羽微张着嘴，好像无法决定是应该大口喘息还是屏着呼吸一般，声音压得气若游丝：“你……你刚才……你刚才。”

“是这里吗？”

白马学术性地动了动指节，明显地看到黑羽瞳孔一放，又紧缩，对方的下体抬了头，内里绞得他的手指又烫又疼，黑羽慌张地看着他：“别别别……”

白马想要退出来，黑羽猛地抓住他的小臂，脸涨得通红，结结巴巴地：“别别别临阵退缩啊，混蛋。”

白马：“……”

白马闭上眼睛，又睁开，非常、非常认真地朝着对面说：“Consider yourself the luckiest person in the world.”

“哇，” 黑羽的脸更红了，眼睛转来转去，明显听懂了，还要装听不懂，“这么给自己脸上贴金？和世界第一怪盗谈…谈恋爱你…你开心吗。”

白马笑了起来，凑近了一点，“荣幸之至，我也是。”

黑羽不说话了，皱着脸忍耐，渐渐神情松开，依旧有些惊蛰地看着他，好像完全不理解为什么自己到了这个地方似的，白马忍不住唇角上扬，贴上去吻了吻对方的额头。黑羽垂下眼帘，呼吸压得很细，像是怕惊扰了什么，每一次在敏感点周围按压，都会些微发颤，白马仔细地观察着对方反应，逐渐找到对方喜欢的节奏，黑羽抬起眼睛，还是那个心有余悸的表情，原因却不太一样，黑羽声如蚊蚋地说：“你不…你不继续吗。”

白马没忍住，很是嘲讽地侧了侧头，说：“你不会以为我和这——” 弯了一下指节，“能相比吧？”

黑羽的脸涨得更红了，脚趾蜷起，指尖抓着床单，结结巴巴地说：“那就…就…快点啊！”

“……” 爱是忍耐，白马耐心地说：“我不想你受伤。”

黑羽没脾气了，猛地翻倒在床上，踢腾了一下，朝着天花板发出意味不明的声音。白马稍作停顿，用空余的手拿了润滑剂，挤在他的小腹，黑羽被凉得一缩，整个人又弹起来，“你干嘛？”

白马略是傲慢地挑起眉，掌心拢了润滑剂，按上他的下体，毕竟都是男性，对这个还是略懂一二的，对方的拇指直接抹过他的前端，黑羽条件反射就想逃，结果白马直接用手肘压着他的胯骨，声音难得提高了一点：“别动！”

黑羽：“……”

白马定定地看着他，手指还埋在他的身体里，声音里多了点无奈，“别乱动，会受伤的。”

黑羽躺在床上，像只被拍在沙滩上的海星，白马似乎理解为他不喜欢被碰前面，于是真的不碰他了，这和他想的不一样，又有点意料之外，情理之中，对方的手指还牢牢地嵌在自己身体里，黑羽不敢瞎动，只有眼睛转来转去。又过了好一会儿，奇奇怪怪的感觉一直不上不下的，黑羽偷偷支起脑袋，含糊地说：“好了没有。”

白马盯着他，像是盯着一个难解的谜题，脸上也泛着红晕，依旧只有一根手指在里面，看上去很辛苦，居然还扶着手腕，“我…你能放松点吗？”

“我很放松了！” 黑羽说，“你要看看我不放松的样子吗？”

白马：“……”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽猛地向后倒去，抓了一只枕头蒙在脸上，只露出半只通红的耳尖，声音含糊不清：“可恶——！果然还是不行啊！”

“放松…放松一点，” 白马的声音里听起来很痛苦，“起码让我的手…”

黑羽不停吸气，放松，感觉自己像只小河豚，过了片刻，身体里的异物感消失了，白马倒在他身旁，同样看着天花板，喃喃地说：“You are lucky that I’m ambidextrous。”

“哈？” 这个词黑羽着实没听过了，“你什么？”

白马抬起左手，做了个握笔的动作：“我两只手都可以写字。不然明天的随堂测验就麻烦了。”

那么夸张？黑羽暗自嘀咕，偷眼看了看对方的右手。白马抽了一张餐巾纸把润滑剂擦了，不停转动手腕，看上去的确挺辛苦，黑羽有些牙疼，点了点对方的小腿，“哎。”

“嗯？” 白马把纸巾揉成一团，瞄准房间角落的垃圾桶，这家伙干这个不行，这姿势就不对，黑羽随手把纸巾接了，头也不回地一抛，准确落进桶里，又翻了个身，戳了戳对方的肩膀。

白马看见了他的动作，正朝着他笑，黑羽转了转眼睛，把脸放在手背上，说：“你想不想，嗯。”

白马的笑容顿了一顿，有些惊奇地看着他，黑羽的脸慢慢烫起来，目光躲开，声音小了下去，含混不清地说：“我…我有点…有点想，嗯。”

白马也有些脸红了，难得地有些迟疑，小心翼翼地说：“可是…可是你刚才…好像不喜欢。”

“谁不喜欢——？！” 黑羽猛地弹起来，抱了个枕头在怀里，满脸涨得通红，“我那是太——！”

白马：“……”

白马十分惊愕地看着他，过了片刻，神情慢慢变化，黑羽头顶冒烟，整个人又有往外逃的冲动，指尖刚一动，对方就拉住了他，白马把他抱进怀里，笑着吻了吻他的眉角：“好好，我知道了。”

“你知道什么，” 黑羽不满地咕哝，“喂——”

白马翻了个身，把他压在身下，微笑着抵住他的额头，这个姿势比平日里都要亲昵，黑羽控制不住地从脸一直烧到耳尖，偏过头。浴袍半敞，下半身还有点湿腻腻的，黑羽有些紧张，还要装出云淡风轻的样子，停顿半秒，挺起腰，蹭了蹭对方的小腹。

身上的人却愣了一下，用一种很复杂的目光看着他：“黑羽君，你平时都在看些什么？”

“哈？” 黑羽从脸红到脖颈，佯装没听懂，“你好烦，快点啦。”

白马再次深深叹息，咕哝了句什么，黑羽竖起耳朵，没听清，什么爱情，这个家伙就是这样，情话装逼天下第一，实际行动——实际——

黑羽猛地向后倒去，反手抓紧了枕头，从鼻腔里溢出细小的呻吟，“慢…慢一点。”

白马依言放慢了手上的速度，脸红红的，眼睛很亮，好像不知道该看哪里，想了一会儿，凑上来吻他。黑羽的脸更红了，睁开眼睛，白马也在看他，两只章鱼烧贴在一起，都有些不知所措，黑羽双眼滚圆，声音都颤了，“别…别停啊。”

白马闭上眼睛，再次吻了他一下，又睁开，黑羽依旧半是惊蛰半是不解地看着对面，白马无奈了，说：“你这样不会很奇怪吗？”

“奇怪？” 黑羽说，声音不由自主低了下去，像是哼哼，“的确挺奇怪的，可…可…不就应该奇怪吗？”

白马注视着他，唇角抽动，眼睛越发亮了，黑羽一脸莫名其妙，白马垂下头，埋在他的胸口，肩膀不停抖动，黑羽：“？？？你笑什么？喂！认真点啊混蛋！”

白马笑得满脸通红，说：“你才是吧？你平时到底都在看什么啊？”

“烦死了！” 黑羽大声道，羞得连耳尖都痒了，“到底来不来啊！混蛋！”

白马支起身，还在不停地笑，黑羽气恼地看着对面，差点就要一走了之，结果对方只是多挤了一点润滑剂在掌心，热了热，帮他抹开。黑羽低哼了一声，有些移不开目光，这家伙做这种事情也有一种专注感，仿佛对方的世界里只有他一个人，黑羽还是很受用的，渐渐放松下来。白马用左手握着他，把右手仔细擦干净了，重新欺身上来，虚虚地压着他，说：“You are _really_ lucky that I’m ambidextrous。”

“？” 黑羽还没反应过来，对方的右手便遮住他的眼睛，白马低下头吻他，左手尝试性地抚动着，拇指经过铃口，试探地擦了擦，黑羽浑身发颤，半是紧张半是受不了，连回应对方的心思都没有，微张开嘴，睫毛在对方的掌心下不断颤抖，被刺激得断断续续地吸气，又咬紧了牙关。白马用舌尖点了点他的牙齿，含糊地说：“放松，” 黑羽憋着气，脸涨得通红，哼哼唧唧地说：“我忍不住了……”

白马舔进他的上颚，手上加快了速度，黑羽受不了了，本能地不想让对方看到自己失控的样子，手脚并用地乱动，白马移开了遮着他眼睛的手，安抚地摸着他的侧脸，又按住他的肩膀，像是哄小动物一样亲吻着他，黑羽终于意识到自己逃不掉了，皱起脸，有些委屈地看着对面，“白马……”

“是我，” 白马看着他，眼睛很亮，“我喜欢你，黑羽君，最喜欢你。”

“烦…烦死了，” 黑羽扁着嘴，脸上泛着潮红，耳尖近乎透明，“你…你才是，平…平时都在看…哈啊！…看什么…”

白马微微喘息，笑着看着他，黑羽不停喘气，毫不认输地瞪回去，渐渐控制不住了，弓起小腿，小腹绷紧，双手撑着向后仰去，不住颤抖，“我——”

大门打开的声音，钥匙叮当作响，警视厅总监浑厚的男声：“我回来了——探，你睡了吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽猛地坐直，浑身僵硬，然而已经晚了，完全控制不住，大脑一片空白，黑羽半是恐惧半是难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛，感到自己的下体在对方手里跳了又跳，不停吐出液体，逐渐静止下来。

脚步上楼的声音，白马总监继续道：“今天睡得这么早？等一下不和英国视频吗？”

黑羽满脸惊蛰看向对面，白马同样惊愕地看回来，满手都是他的杰作，两人灵魂相视两秒，同时动了起来，黑羽瞬间翻出阳台，半秒后翻回，帮白马把床单一裹，包了所有零零碎碎的道具用品，往床下一塞。

白马总监顺手在门上敲了两下，没有进来，去自己的房间了，还在说着什么，白马根本听不见，清了清嗓子，下意识地伸手抓头发，说：“稍等——”

黑羽猛地握住他的手腕，瞪圆了眼睛示意他指尖上残留的液体，又抓住他的手，往自己身上擦了擦，白马的思维完全被打乱，目光下意识地跟着对方，黑羽闪身进了浴室，不到半秒就出来，恢复了那个夜行装扮的样子，跃上窗栏。

白马有些怔怔地看着对面，黑羽朝着窗外，做了个崩溃的手势，压根不像夜行时候冷静的扑克脸，白马忍不住笑起来，黑羽扒着窗户边栏，回过头看他，气喘不匀，眼睛依旧瞪得滚圆，静止了两秒，飞速回身，在他的唇上碰了一下，跑了。

隔壁房间，白马总监的声音：“小~探~”

白马坐在床边，心情不住上扬，用手肘按着额头，平复呼吸，扬声道：“来了。”

床头柜的手机响起，来自黑羽的消息，对方抓狂的样子透过屏幕也清晰可见：[我要有心理阴影啦！！！]

白马忍不住微笑，习惯性键入几句安慰的话，想想删了，又键入对方名字，停顿几秒，看着屏幕，唇角一勾。

江古田，夜晚的街道，和男朋友鬼混差点被对方家长抓包的悲催高中生正在往家的方向走，手机屏幕亮起来：

白马-21:17

[（图片附件）]

[没关系，还有这些。]

高清图片：成人用品传单，黑羽前几日给对方看过的一页——专治难言之隐。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽：“白马你这个混蛋——！”  
  
  


【通关失败…】

【完成度50…】

【获得隐藏成就：Coitus Interruptus…】

【获得隐藏成就：出来混总是要还的…】

【RELOADING…】  
  



	6. TRY 5

**TRY 5**

周末下午，黑羽宅，客厅。

17岁的高中生小情侣并排坐在沙发前的地毯上，一头乱发的少年盘着腿，双手乖巧地摆在脚踝上，正目不转睛地看着电视。屏幕里，两个男人完全赤裸，身形相交，躺在下面的男人仿佛在受刑，正在发出嘶喊声。

“哇靠，看上去好痛，” 黑羽用一种看食人鱼自相残杀的眼神看着屏幕，“呜哇——这怎么可能，为什么要这样！？”

电视上的男人不住大喊，听起来就像杀人现场，黑羽的眼睛瞪得滚圆，脑袋随着屏幕里打桩的动作一下一下后仰，仿佛在躲避杀人犯溅出来的血，边上的白马同学双手捂面，把脸压进膝盖，发出含糊不清的声音。

“这种动作也太夸张了吧？” 黑羽说，“我当然可以做到，但这人一看就不行啊！哇！你听见没有！要断了！”

黑羽不停地拿手肘捣着同伴，白马深深呼吸，缓慢地，冷静地抬起头，闭着眼睛，痛苦地说：“黑羽君，你邀请我的时候说的是[周末来我家替我补习]——”

“我什么时候说过让你替我补习？” 黑羽目不转睛地看着屏幕，皱起鼻尖，“我这是替你补习，你不是不太行吗。”

白马：“……”

因为爱情，所以有时想杀了对方，难怪文学里永远歌颂爱情和死亡，白马双手扶额，用指尖揉着太阳穴，拿这位同学毫无办法，只能深深叹息。他的爱情似乎误解了，黑羽看了看他，把 DVD 按了暂停，居然说：“干嘛，嫌这部不够浪漫吗？那我给你找个有剧情的。”

黑羽哼着歌，在茶几上刚租来的学习资料里翻找起来，白马忍耐不住了，从掌心里发出闷闷的声音：“黑羽君，我对别的男性是真的没有兴趣……”

“啊？” 黑羽狐疑地转过头，“那要我给你换 AV 吗？”

白马猛地把手拿开，面色不善，难得地提高了声音，忍不住：“我只对你有兴趣，很难理解吗？又不是在那方面有问题！我只是怕你受伤而已！”

“嚯嚯！” 黑羽对这个语气很是不满，转过头，同样挑衅回去，“那让我来就好了啊，我可是很绅士的！”

“那只是 KID 对女孩子时候的表象吧？” 白马反唇相讥，“你在我这里什么时候绅士过？”

“没有吗？笨蛋侦探！” 黑羽的好胜心上来了，原地一个翻跳，轻巧起身，“我现在就给示范给你看！”

白马闻言也起身，挑起半边眉，抱着手肘，朝着他勾了勾指尖。

黑羽站在原地，张了张嘴，脸渐渐涨红了，过了两秒，移开目光，默念扑克脸扑克脸，酝酿了一下感情，往前站了一步。

然后微仰起头。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽略是尴尬地看着对面：“要不…要不你坐下，配合一点。”

白马转了转眼睛，一把抓住他的领口吻上去。黑羽条件反射紧张了一下，随即哼哼唧唧地软了下来，指尖悄悄地缠上对方的领口纽扣，又突然反应了过来，挪开了，抓住白马的衬衫，不停地拉着：“你…喂…你这也…也不怎么样。”

白马放开了一点，近距离看着他，唇角一扬，像是想到了什么有趣的事情，指尖抚上他的侧脸，深情地注视着他，用说不尽温柔的声线低低地道：“那么…… May I have this kiss？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽的脸瞬间腾红，躲避不及似的向后一仰：“你这叫装模作样！”

“啊啊？” 白马笑得很开心，“我可是向黑羽君学的哦？网上传闻你夜访某位乡绅家里的时候……”

黑羽头顶冒烟，拿了个抱枕直接拍了过去。

“你要再试一次吗？” 白马抓着抱枕，露出半张脸，语气无比真诚，“我可以替你补习一下。”

“西奈！！” 黑羽大喊。

白马抱着抱枕坐在沙发上，止不住地笑，神情愉悦，这家伙在他地方偶尔也是会卸下偶像包袱的，黑羽很是嫌弃地哼了一声，跳上沙发，在对方身边重重坐下。屏幕上还定格在两位主角扭在一起的一幕，黑羽看了一会儿，皱起脸，把电视关了。

“你平时都在看些什么，” 白马用掌心按着眼角，听上去居然还很愉悦，“我那天看见你从图书馆借了十本人体解剖大全，也是为了补习吗？”

“哈哈！” 黑羽抱着手肘，一脸不服，皱着眉看墙壁，“研究一下捅哪里又疼又不会死。”

白马好容易消停了一点，闻言又笑起来，肩膀不停抖动，黑羽莫名其妙地坐了一会儿，慢慢反应过来，脸更红了，抓了另一个抱枕往边上一拍：“别笑了！混蛋！！你这样就很绅士吗！”

“哪里哪里，” 白马摆着手，“实在是受宠若惊，没想到黑羽君居然还会特意对我手下留情……”

黑羽意识到自己想歪了，对方没有理解成那个意思，脸上发烫，欲盖弥彰地重重哼了一声。白马停顿了一下，打量着他，黑羽揪着眉往别处看，耳尖不住发痒，过了片刻，悄悄转回眼睛。白马咳嗽了一声，神情有些古怪，看上去忍着笑，注意到他的目光，马上换了一个神情，说：“说起补习……”

“靠！” 黑羽这下是真的反应过来了，不住推着对方，“你明明也想到了对不对！”

白马被他推倒在沙发上，忍不住了，眼睛弯起，还要努力换上严肃的语气，一本正经地说：“作为一个合格的绅士，是不会把这些话说出来的……”

“你给我适可而止一点啊！”

黑羽气死了，直接跳到同伴身上，双手撑在白马的耳侧，居高临下地看着对方。这个姿势他亲身体会过，着实很能让人闭嘴，没想到这家伙实在不太正常，居然丝毫没有受到压迫的自觉，只是微笑地看着他，还挑了挑眉，黑羽的心跳没来由地快了起来，仿佛自己才是被压的那个，有些气恼，讪讪地闭了嘴，进退两难，僵在那里。白马注视着他，抬起手，再一次抚上他的侧脸，指尖虚抹过他的下颚，摩挲他的后颈，扬起唇角，低低地道：“May I have your kiss？”

可恶——！！

黑羽浑身滚起一阵战栗，分不清是想揍对方还是想吻对方，或许两者皆有之，只是先来后到的问题，世界第一怪盗先生哲学性地想了一会儿，赌气地露出小虎牙，低下头，咬住对方的下唇。白马像是早就料到了他的反应，半撑起身，扣在他后颈的指尖收紧，空余的手抚上他的腰际。黑羽痒得一缩，条件反射想要吸气，对方抓住机会，直接舔进他的齿间，舌尖厮磨，黑羽瞬间乱了呼吸，从侧脸烧到耳根，撑在对方耳侧的小臂开始发颤。白马坐直了一点，专注又细致地吻着他，温柔地握着他的肩膀，调整姿势，黑羽被吻得晕晕乎乎的，反应过来的时候自己正跨坐在对方身上，白马的脸也是红红的，眼睛很亮，少了点平日里那个可恶的调笑样子，看上去难得地有些真诚，正近距离地看着他。

黑羽有些气喘吁吁的，目光下落，脸更红了，偷偷抬起眼睛，含混不清地说：“你想…你想再试试吗。”

白马发出一个意味不明的单音节，听上去心有余悸，黑羽的嘴角忍不住翘了起来，白马看着他，同样喘息着发笑，摇了摇头，说：“算了，太辛苦你了。”

“谁更辛苦还不知道呢，” 黑羽习惯性地反驳一句，说完就后悔了，瞬间脸腾红，“不是那个意思！喂！”

白马把脸埋进他的肩窝，笑了一会儿，亲了亲他的脖颈，抬起脸，双眼亮晶晶地看着他：“现在我只想靠近你。”

可恶，所以为什么这家伙可以张口就来，黑羽有些牙疼，用手背贴了贴滚烫的脸，咕哝：“好吧。”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

灵魂沉默，房间里只有两人呼吸交错的声音，黑羽等了两秒，小心翼翼地问：“你想…你想怎么…怎么靠近。”

白马：“……”

这家伙居然也有说不出话的时候，黑羽更是尴尬了，大脑一片空白，又憋了两秒，结结巴巴地说：“你…想…想我…给你…那…那个吗。”

白马的喉结动了动，看上去比他还紧张：“你…你想吗。”

黑羽：“……”

这种事情怎么说的出口啊——！！黑羽心中抓狂，面上还不好流露，扑克脸扑克脸，不能慌不能慌，白马一直紧紧抓着他的小臂，手上力气好大，再这样下去这就不像拥抱像逮捕了，黑羽略是不满，下意识地动了动，然后。

黑羽：“哇！你你！你这家伙！果然很想吧！”

白马：“……”

黑羽像是发现了什么好玩的事物，低下头，偷偷地挪了挪腰，“呜哇——”

白马受不了了，猛地用手肘遮过额头，往后靠去，“Oh my god, can you please——”

“哈哈哈哈！” 黑羽又得意起来了，“我发现大少爷在这个时候就只会讲英文了啊！”

白马深深呼吸，看着天花板，默念爱情，见鬼的爱情，王尔德说过，你爱上的人在你眼里若是一个常人，你又为什么会爱上他呢？

白马移开手肘，看向对方，黑羽的双眼亮晶晶的，正舔着小虎牙不停地朝他挺腰，一转不转地盯着他的下半身，仿佛在看什么实验反应，白马作为绅士的最后一根弦绷断了，伸出手。

黑羽瞬间弹了一下，又露出了那种自己挖了坑往下跳，还要惊愕地环顾四周的表情，说：“你干嘛？”

白马按在自己拉链上的手停了一停，非常嘲讽地挑起眉，说：“你不是想吗？”

“我不是，我没有，” 黑羽急忙反驳，“我我我，我不想。”

白马把手移开，向后靠去。黑羽瞪圆了眼睛看他，一动不动，过了三秒：“你真的停啊！”

白马：“……”

白马索性坐了起来，黑羽顺着他的动作起身，还是那个惊蛰的神情：“你去哪里？”

白马回过身，把黑羽推坐到沙发上，力道大了点，黑羽叽地一叫，看上去更受惊了，白马半跪在地毯上，伸手去拉对方的拉链。黑羽微张开嘴，停了半秒，猛地抓住他的手：“等等等！这次轮到你了！”

“……”

白马松开手，坐回沙发上，示意他请。黑羽像是没想到他会这么爽快答应，只是呆坐在原地，一直惊蛰地看着他，目光不停来回转，脸逐渐涨红了，指尖动了动，说：“你…你真的想吗。”

白马用手肘遮过额头，深深叹息：“不想。”

这下黑羽着实惊奇了，“真的不想吗？”

“你不想，我就不想，” 白马说，语气不善，“很难理解吗？”

“那么凶！” 黑羽说，“这就是绅士的样子吗！”

“My patience has limits，” 白马看着天花板，喃喃地道。

黑羽正要说什么，闻言停顿了一下，颇是不自在地抓了抓头发，转开了目光，又转了回来，神情平常了很多，声音里有些几不可察的低落，“算了啦，我——”

“My love for you has not，” 白马闭着眼睛，接着说。“Unfortunately。”

“……”

黑羽有些惊蛰地停了手，白马睁开眼睛，侧过脸看他，过了半秒，唇角一勾。黑羽保持着抓头发的动作，很是傻气地张着嘴，一直呆呆地看着对面，过了片刻，发出一个不满的单音节：“什么叫 Unfortunately！”

白马转了转眼睛，黑羽的脸上浮着不自然的潮红，猛地跳到同伴的怀里，抵着对方的鼻尖，眼睛亮亮的，说：“明明是 Lucky。”

“Luckily，” 白马随口更正，环过他的腰际，“黑羽君，你确定你不需要补习英文吗？”

“啧，烦死了，” 黑羽说，“你以为你这家伙就很好忍吗？”

白马不说话了，弯着唇角，摸了摸他的头发。黑羽半是不耐半是赌气地看着对面，撇着嘴，过了片刻，神情沉静下来，半阖着眼睛，俯下身，认真地吻了吻对方的唇。只是轻轻的一个吻，非常纯情，黑羽有些紧张，连带着呼吸都是颤抖的，侧脸滚烫，一路烧到耳尖，指尖无意识地抓着对方后颈的碎发，像只小动物，又动了动脑袋。

白马专注地看着他，眼睛里全是温柔了然的笑意，黑羽吸了吸鼻子，垂着头，含混不清地咕哝：“别太得意啊。”

白马弯了弯眼睛，目光下落，又抬起来，黑羽涨红了脸，几不可察地点了点头，于是白马抬起头吻他。和方才单纯的吻不同，这位英伦贵公子的吻向来有种毫不在意的坦率，仿佛平日张口就来的情话还不够似的，白马全身心地吻着他，不住摩挲着他的后颈，摸着他的头发，黑羽像是沉进对方温暖的怀抱里，渐渐放松下来。

拉链拉开的声音，不知为何，这比之前的人体内部摸索还要让他感到羞耻，黑羽又不敢明目张胆地看了，然而想来想去还是觉得之前没看仔细，忍不住偷偷瞄了一眼。

哇靠…不愧是混血儿，这也太…

白马握住他的下颚，耳尖也有点红，像是不想被他研究似的往上抬了抬：“专心一点，黑羽小同学。”

黑羽没法专心，满脑子都是無理無理，恨不得马上把新买的红豆扔了，然而下体相滑的触感的确新奇，从来没有这种体验过，黑羽一边胡思乱想，一边偷偷咬住下唇内里，不想溢出声音，用手按着对方肩膀，含糊地说：“轻…轻一点。”

白马长长吸了一口气，始终看着他，下体贴着他的部分滚烫，隐约可以感到对方的脉动，然而对方却像是感到痛苦似的略微蹙起眉，黑羽有些惊蛰，说：“不…不舒服吗。”

白马一口气没吸好，呛笑了出来，黑羽：“……”

黑羽：“倒是你每天都在看什么啊！！！”

“抱歉抱歉，” 白马毫无歉意地说，“实在是黑羽君今天借来的学习资料的心理阴影……”

黑羽惨叫：“别提那个！”

白马握着他，干脆不动了，只是朝着他笑，神情真挚地说：“黑羽君，你真的好可爱，我好喜欢你。”

“烦死了啊！” 黑羽涨红了脸，“认真一点，混蛋！怎么每次都这样！”

“因为对我来说这更重要啊，” 白马毫不在意地道，亲了亲他的鼻尖。

黑羽皱起脸，垂下眼帘，不满地嘀咕：“你真烦，每次都……”

黑羽的目光落在对方挺立的部位，又说不出话了，像是被烫伤一般移开了目光，又忍不住转回来。白马看着他，脸上泛着一层薄红，用指肚沾了一点自己前端溢出的情液，试探性地抹过他的铃口。视觉和感官双重冲击，黑羽有些晕眩，忍不住低哼了一声，指尖绞进对方的衣服，将额头抵在对方的肩膀。

“你好…你好烫，” 黑羽含糊不清地嘀咕。

白马没有说话，贴着他的耳侧，温热的吐息抚过耳边的碎发，黑羽的脸不可能地又热了几分，忍不住抬起头，本能地挺腰。白马转过脸，亲吻他的唇角，手上的动作乱了节奏，太快了，黑羽有些受不了，忍不住弓起背脊，“等…等一下…”

白马微微喘息，像是难以忍受一般皱了皱眉，吻住他，又抓住他的手，按上去。黑羽瞪大了眼睛，紧张得要死，指尖不住颤抖，浑身僵硬，白马看着他，喘息里混着笑，眼睛很亮，在亲吻间低低道：“Okay？”

“什…什么？” 黑羽皱起脸，“你能不能不要…”

白马握着他的手，缓缓上下滑动，一直目不转睛地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里倒映出他的身影，黑羽浑身一阵阵地战栗，分不清是害羞还是刺激，忍不住微微挺腰，用空余的手背遮着脸，难耐地蹙起眉。对方的目光像是要让他烧起来，黑羽完全无法集中，含糊地说：“这样…这样不行，你…”

黑羽咬着指节忍耐，过了片刻，忍不了了，和白马上次所做的那样，用掌心覆上对方的眼睛。白马的唇角弯起，握住他的小臂，抚摸上他的肩膀，空余的掌心落在他的侧脸，仿佛想确认他的存在，黑羽完全不知道该怎么办，大脑一片混乱，只能俯下身，封住对方的唇。白马深深呼吸，前倾了一点，指尖埋进他后颈的头发，加深这个吻，黑羽的胸口震颤，盖在对方脸上的指尖微微蜷起，逐渐溢出细小的鼻音，“不行…不…”

白马猛地把他按在自己肩膀，黑羽断断续续抽气，贴着对方的脖颈，小腿颤得几乎跪坐不住，整个人往对方怀里不住趴下去，脸红得像个番茄，发出几个模糊的单音节，渐渐安静了下来。白马整个人向后仰去，用手肘盖过自己的脸，还握着黑羽的手，两人维持这个姿势片刻。

房间里只剩下轻微的喘息声，黑羽弓着背脊，不敢乱动，过了几秒，眼睛偷偷往下看了看。

黑羽：“你们欧洲人…都…都那么…多？”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“哇…真不愧人如其名…”

白马：“Oh my god please stop talking。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，越笑越大声，整个人往上蹭了蹭，不怀好意地用下颚点了点同伴的侧脸，说：“哎。”

白马头也不抬：“No.”

黑羽：“哇，你这国文能力什么时候才能回来啊？我给你掐个秒吧？”

白马随手抓了个抱枕拍在他的脑袋上。黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地继续笑，白马拿开手，颇是无奈地看着他，过了片刻，凑上来亲了亲他的颈侧。黑羽痒得一缩，还是止不住地笑，回手抽了一堆纸巾扔过去，又像个刚偷吃了糖果的小动物，舌尖抵着小虎牙，双眼亮晶晶的，含糊地说：“要不要再试一次。”

白马有些惊奇地看着他，黑羽的大脑被多巴胺冲刷，勇气值上涨，羞耻值下降，觉得眼前被他搞得只会讲英文的小男友也没那么可恶了，点了点对方，“试一下试一下。”

白马的脸红了，一边帮他擦拭一边低声道：“你还真是不知停歇。”

黑羽蹦了起来，完全把这当夸奖，在茶几上的学习资料下面摸索半天，找出一管润滑剂，很是炫耀地晃了晃，说：“那当然，我可是个完美主义者啊。”

白马哼笑了一声，把纸巾扔了，两步过来，直接把他压倒在榻榻米上，黑羽双眼瞪大，手里还拿着润滑剂，看上去像是在做商品推销展示，白马脸上又露出了那种[啊，原来这就是世界第一的怪盗吗]的神情，弯着唇角，接过润滑剂，居然还用片假名英文说：“Thank you。”

关于这件事情，书里一般是这么写的：烛光晚餐，你侬我侬，情到深处，水到渠成，这种在高中女生间广为传阅的浪漫小说黑羽偷看过，嗤之以鼻，这是可以理解的。还有一种书上是这么写的：酒后燃欲，雨夜湿衣，在一千零一种日常场景里临时起意，这种在女生间偷偷摸摸传阅的 dokidoki 小说黑羽自然也是看过的，觉得——嗯（嘿嘿）。这种事情说不出口，很正常，什么牙酸情话张口就来，这才不正常，黑羽一想到白马要浑身散发王子光芒，左手按胸，深情款款地对他说，黑羽君，是否有幸和您共度良宵，浑身就炸起鸡皮疙瘩，重点是这种事情这家伙绝对做得出来，每次白马深情注视他，黑羽都想转头就跑，不知道对方下一秒又要什么羞耻发言，这不是重点。

重点是，好像没有一本书是这么写的：

“配合一点，” 白马说，“我的完美主义先生，不要光顾着脑内剧场和颜艺表演，我现在就在你的面前。”

黑羽瞬间回神，撇了撇嘴，抬起半边身子把内裤蹬了，说：“谁就想着你了。”

“不然谁能让你露出这种神情呢？” 白马贴了上来，抵着他的鼻尖，唇角弯弯。

“好自恋哦！贵公子！” 黑羽说，语气嫌弃，脸却有点红了，“啊你好烦。”

白马索性单手撑着头，半躺在他身边，神情温柔，语气却颇是促狭：“主要是黑羽君对我太过鼓励，实在是受宠若惊。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽一脸面瘫，“你又在自说自话什么呢。”

“我看到你买的红豆了，” 白马说。

黑羽瞬间腾红了脸，然而面子不能输，于是心虚地大声道：“那你还等什么！”

白马弯着唇角，看似为难地深深叹息，半是无奈半是宠溺地道：“Your wish is my command。”

黑羽的眼睛转来转去，白马托起他的膝弯，还记得他怕冷，于是将润滑剂在掌心热了热，体贴得不行，这人就离谱，黑羽等得耳尖都烫了，躺在榻榻米上，用手肘遮过脸，含混地说：“别磨蹭啊，混蛋。”

温热的指尖按在他的穴口边沿，边上的人悉悉索索调整姿势，黑羽偷瞄了一眼，这家伙又回来了，还在看他，于是受不了了，说：“你别看我。”

“为什么？” 白马略一挑眉，语气带笑，“除了我，还能有谁能让你露出这种神情呢？”

黑羽从喉间发出含混的单音节，半是不满半是负气，手肘遮着眼睛，装鸵鸟，拒绝去看对方那张装着温柔实际欠揍的脸。白马亲了亲他的侧颊，指尖探进他的穴口，黑羽有些紧张，本能地绞紧，白马贴着他的耳侧，低低地道：“放松，是我。”

“什么…什么啊，” 黑羽抬起手，不满地咕哝，“就是因为你这个混蛋…”

白马同样抬起头，眼睛亮亮地看着他，神情里是纯粹认真的愉悦，凑近了一点，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“在我这里，你怎么样都可以，我喜欢你，黑羽君，什么样的都喜欢，最喜欢。”

“烦死了…烦死了！” 黑羽双手交叉遮过上半张脸，只露出个通红的耳尖，“闭嘴啦！”

白马笑了起来，俯下身吻他，温柔地和他唇间厮磨，黑羽刚开始赌气地咬着牙关，后来忍不住了，悄悄分开双唇，将指尖绞进对方的头发。白马把他托得高了一些，力道适中地按着他的敏感点，这家伙学什么都挺快，黑羽渐渐放松下来，感到对方第二根指节抵着他的穴口，不由调整呼吸，心跳加快，略微抬高了腰。白马抵着他的额头，略微蹙着眉，非常小心地抵了进来，黑羽气喘吁吁地笑：“看来明天…”

玄关钥匙转动，中森警部的声音：“哟——快斗，在家吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

中森警部进了门，将便当盒放在玄关，扬声道：“晚饭做好了，青子说晚上要和朋友去看电影，我要去警局加班，便当就给你放在这里了哦？”

黑羽浑身僵硬，瞪圆了眼睛，和白马灵魂对视，过了半秒，提高声音，完美平稳语气：“啊——好的！谢谢大叔！”

中森警部掉头要走，余光看到玄关的鞋，嗯了一声，“两双？皮鞋……诶，莫不是白马那小子？喂、快斗！白马君也在吗？”

黑羽瞬间就想往后退，白马马上按住他，皱着眉摇头，示意会受伤，握着他的肩膀，缓缓地，小心地往外退，黑羽微张着嘴，看着对方的指尖带着透明的液体从自己身体里抽出，反而更受不了了，头顶冒烟，扑克脸沉到大西洋，结结巴巴地：“啊？啊——哦。”

中森警官站在玄关，朝着楼梯上看了看：“好巧！我刚打电话给他没接，搜查三科正在找他！喂！白马君！有空吗？一起加班了哦？”

客厅里，黑羽手忙脚乱穿衣服，不停转圈跳脚，白马用手背贴脸，垂着头深呼吸，黑羽要崩溃了，转到同伴面前，指着自己，拼命做口型：[我要疯了！要疯了！]

白马伸出食指，虚按在他的唇前，等了片刻，握住他的下颚，轻柔地吻了吻他。黑羽不停地眨巴眼睛，白马注视着他，朝他点了点头，黑羽停顿半秒，同样静止下来，唇角一勾。

中森警官站在玄关，无聊地敲着鞋柜，抬头看着楼梯，客厅的门却开了，于是回过头，有些惊奇地看着两人：“哦，原来在这里啊。”

白马理了理头发，礼貌地朝他颌首：“中森警官。”

黑羽从白马背后钻出来，一猫腰，拿了便当盒，语气轻松：“哟~谢了，大叔，加班辛苦，加油哦。”

说到最后一句，黑羽猛地在同伴背上拍了一下，白马被他拍得一晃，神情不变，顺势弯腰换鞋，朝着中森笑了笑：“辛苦了，抱歉，刚才把手机设置了静音。”

“哦……” 中森警官拉开大门，看了看倚着客厅门框，指尖勾着一件休闲西装外衣的黑羽，总觉得这一幕有什么地方很眼熟，“在干嘛呢？玩游戏吗？”

白马换完了鞋，黑羽把休闲西装扔了过去，白马顺手接了，穿上，跟着中森出了门，语气自然地道：“在补习。”

中森警官有些狐疑地看着他们，黑羽露出一个纯良的笑容，挥了挥手，白马反手带上了门，在大门合上的最后一秒缝隙里，白马朝着室内眨了眨眼睛，黑羽朝着门口竖了个中指。

中森警官一脸莫名其妙：“怎么了？笑得这么开心。”

白马双手插兜，轻松地耸了耸肩：“没什么，只是觉得今天补习的进度不错而已。”  
  
  


【通关失败…】

【完成度70…】

【获得成就：高中生要以学习为重】

【提前解锁十年后成就：加班时候怎么可能有非分之想】

【RELOADING…】  
  



	7. TRY 6

**TRY 6**

周五夜晚，新宿二丁目。

“怎样？” 黑羽双眼亮晶晶地说，“我很好人吧？很有准备吧？考虑得很周到吧！”

白马慢慢抬头，目光落在建筑顶部，霓虹灯闪烁的[LOVE HOTEL]招牌上，缓缓地，冷静地，不容置疑地，说：

“NO。”  
  
  


【通关失败…】

【完成度-50…】

【获得隐藏成就：超纲了，黑羽君】

【RELOADING…】  
  



	8. TRY 7

**TRY 7**

周六下午，白马宅。

白马正在房间里和英国朋友视频，突然网断了，有些纳闷，遂下楼查看。诺大的房子空空荡荡，白马总监去外地开会了，月底家里的佣人放假，只有婆婆一个人，然而也没有听见声音，可能在后院打理花园吧，白马走到书房，按开灯。

一个戴着鸭舌帽的身影蹲在书架的路由器前。

白马条件反射后退一步，反手抄过书架上的铜像，入侵者闻声回过头，眼睛瞪得比他还大：“呜哇白马你干嘛！”

白马的心差点跳出胸口：“黑羽君？！”

黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，还是那个闯入别人家却比主人还惊愕的样子，盯着他的手：“你拿着个丘吉尔干嘛？”

白马：“……”

白马把铜像放回去，深深呼吸，用手按着鼻梁：“你又在……又在打什么主意了。”

黑羽看了他一会儿，嘻地一笑，把帽子掀了，回手继续在手提电脑上操作起来，说：“在做准备啊，你没收到我的预告函吗？”

白马愣了一愣：“什么预告函？”

黑羽在键盘上不停敲打，白马过去看了看，还是自己的笔记本，天知道这家伙是怎么猜到密码的——当然这也是个愚蠢的问题，“什么预告函？”

黑羽转过头，居然很是不满地皱了皱鼻尖，“你刚才在干嘛啊。嘁。”

白马思考了一下，摸出手机，划掉视频 APP，打开短信，果不其然看到黑羽十五分钟前发来的信息，只有简短的一行字，[这次，志在必得 ♥] 后面还附了张特别恶劣的 KID 笑脸图片。

白马：“……”

黑羽背对着他，开了个 Command Terminal 窗口，十指如飞，不知道在干嘛，耳尖一动一动的，有点可爱，白马盯着对面，大脑空白两秒，重启开机，灵光一闪，说：“管家婆婆呢？”

黑羽头也不回，露出半边翘起的唇角：“在享受幸运路人抽选的免费下午茶和 SPA，每天照顾小少爷很辛苦吧？要好好对待老人家哦。”

白马：“…………”

黑羽敲了一下回车键，房子里的灯一一亮起，又重新暗下去，客厅里电话铃响了，半秒后切断，似乎是转接到了什么地方，门口的防盗系统滴滴作响，发出密码更换的提示音，大门重新落锁，电脑窗口不停滚动代码，黑羽发出一个满意的单音节，把笔记本关上了。

白马：“……………………”

偶像包袱等身高的贵公子也会露出这种震惊到石化的表情，黑羽觉得非常满意，这局稳了，绝对没问题，于是跳起身，笑嘻嘻地抵住对方的鼻尖：“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗？”

白马直视着他，过了漫长的五秒钟，缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。

黑羽面上维持帅气形象，心里笑得像只青蛙，说：“我——”

白马的手机响了。

黑羽愣了一下，忘了这茬，奇怪，手机静音难道不是基本约会礼仪（完全忘了对方五分钟前还压根不知道今天和他有约会），于是朝着对面不满地撇了撇嘴。白马还是维持着方才那个梦游的神情，居然接了电话，开的还是免提：“Hello？”

黑羽张望了一下，来电显示是国外号码，对面的人用英文说：“你没事吧？刚才突然就断了，一直打不通。”

“哦，” 白马继续用那种心不在焉的语气说，“没事。”

“……” 对面的人有些警觉，说：“你是不是遇到危险了，如果是的话，敲一下话筒。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽转了转眼睛，做了个鬼脸，比了一个拿扑克枪指着他的动作，右眼调皮地眯起，白马站在原地，丝毫不动，还是那个近乎梦游的神情，语气恍惚地道：“哦，是我的男朋友来了。”

黑羽：“………………”

对面人的声音提高了两个分贝：“Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? Oh my god, what’s he like?”

黑羽放下手，有些惊蛰地看着对面，微微张大了嘴，看上去很是措手不及，白马注视着他，神情慢慢变化，深吸了一口气，笑了起来。

“He’s crazy，” 白马直视着黑羽，琥珀色的眼睛很亮，“But I love him。”

白马把手机挂了，用拆枪的手势抽出电话卡，往书架上一放，抓住他的领口，上来吻他。黑羽还没反应过来就被压到墙边，手脚乱动，完全没有了方才那个 KID 般气定神闲的样子，眼睛还是瞪得滚圆，在亲吻间气喘吁吁地说：“什么…什么叫 Crazy！”

“不是吗？” 白马毫不在意地说，“那就是我了。”

黑羽意图转头，白马却不让他逃跑，握着他的下颚，笑意盈盈地看着他，停顿了半秒，俯下身，轻柔地吻着他的眼睛，“Truly…”，鼻尖，“…Madly…”，嘴唇，“…Deeply。”

黑羽的耳边轰鸣，背脊紧紧贴着墙，半阖着眼睛，连呼吸都发着颤，“不…不知道你在说什么。”

白马弯着唇角，亲昵地抵着他的额头，黑羽的睫毛不停颤动，耳尖渐渐烧起来，扑克脸撑不住了，“烦…烦死了…啊烦死了啦！”

黑羽浑身绷紧，控制不住想跑，然而白马一直朝着他笑，仿佛连这种逃离冲动也全然被对方预计在内，白马给了他两秒钟，靠近了一点，掌心安抚地摩挲着他的背脊，像是在安顿一只受惊的小动物，又习惯性地亲了亲他的太阳穴。黑羽有些赌气地偏着头，慢慢放松下来，侧脸滚烫，指尖无意识地抓着身后的墙壁，抬起眼睛看看对方，又垂下。

白马看上去心情不错，亲昵地摸了摸他的额头，说：“要不要吃蛋糕。”

黑羽正在酝酿勇气，闻言又被打乱了节奏，抬头：“啊？”

“厨师今早回家前准备的，” 白马说，“欧式的巧克力起司蛋糕，现在应该差不多了，要试试吗？”

黑羽微张着嘴：“……”

白马略是好笑地看着他，忍不住地亲了亲他的唇，还是那么纯情，浑然不知恋人的脑内正在天人交战，天啊，到底是巧克力蛋糕还是红豆饭，这个问题很大，宇宙难题，黑羽快斗大危机，所以说为什么这家伙每次都这样，你还是一个正常的男高中生吗！！白马大班长！！

白马有些惊愕地看着他：“什么？”

黑羽意识到自己把话说出来了，马上顾左右而言他：“没什么。”

白马有些纳闷，向来嗜甜的小男友今天听到巧克力蛋糕，居然露出了牙疼的神情，看上去还有点不情不愿的，然而还没来得及仔细思考，黑羽的手就动了动，勾住了他的小指，脸红红的，撇着嘴，很是不满地说：“真是麻烦，那就……好吧！”

白马颇是茫然，下意识地说：“不喜欢吗？我这里还有些马克龙……”

黑羽双手举过头，发出抓狂的声音，白马：“？”

黑羽跑出了书房，轻车熟路地往厨房去，白马跟在后面，看着对方的背影，黑羽穿着一件 T 恤，不知为何肩线有些绷直，看上去有点紧张，今天小男友是真的很反常，白马有些奇怪，开口道：“黑羽君——”

黑羽居然停了下来，撑着墙壁，深深呼吸，过了半秒，猛地回头，神情精彩，要素过多，白马一下子来不及分析，黑羽也不给他反应的机会，直接两步上来抓住他的领口，大声喊道：“啊不行！果然还是不行！不行不行不行！”

白马：“……？？？”

黑羽的脸红得像个番茄，不住地推着他，白马满脸惊愕，但没有阻挡，只是顺着对方的动作一步步后退，直到两人回到他的房间。黑羽气鼓鼓地直视着他，用脚把门抵上了，手上又是猛地一推，白马跌坐在床上，惊愕地看着对面：“…………”

黑羽握着他的肩膀，又不住地摇着他，白马被他摇得晕头转向，不住往后倒去，“黑羽…黑…黑羽君？”

黑羽索性整个人爬了上来，呼吸加快，似乎有些紧张，然而动作却毫不犹疑，分腿跨坐在他的身上，低下头，抵着他的鼻尖，眼睛很亮，压着微微的喘息，毫无联系地说：“我的准备可不能随便浪费，为了巧克力蛋糕也不行。”

白马茫然地眨了眨眼睛，黑羽始终直直地看着他，耳尖是红的，神情却仿佛借用了 KID 的临危不乱，迎难而上，白马的大脑空白了两秒，福至心灵，慢慢地，不可控制地，红了脸。

黑羽反而又沉静下来了，眉头微微一动，颇是挑衅地露出小虎牙：“喔~？我的笨蛋侦探在想什么呢。”

白马的目光下落，又上抬，黑羽敏锐地捕捉到了，笑容加深，微眯起眼睛，亮蓝的眼眸里多了点狡黠：“既然做出了推理，不想要看看证据吗？”

白马的喉结动了动，侧了侧头，像是超出预期般打量他，仿佛超越时间点的相遇，意料之外，情理之中，过了片刻，白马抬手抚上他的侧脸，认真地吻了吻他的眼睛。

黑羽垂着眼帘，睫毛微微颤抖，白马亲过他的眼睛和眉角，将熟悉的，温柔的吻落在他的额头，黑羽都快绝望了，胸口不停发颤，觉得自己的勇气值马上就要耗尽，不如吃蛋糕去算了，然后。

白马深深吸气，手上加力，长腿一勾，猛地将他按翻到床上，黑羽猝不及防，叽地一声被压在下面，睁大了眼睛。白马抵着他的额头，微笑地看着他，又俯下身，虚虚地贴着他的唇。两人呼吸交错，黑羽的心跳加快，目光止不住地落在对方的唇间，白马半阖着眼帘，像是在思考什么，唇角自顾自地弯起，又抬起眼睛看他。

“想…想什么呢，” 黑羽忍不住了，不满地小声嘟哝，“有没有…有没有觉悟啊，混蛋。”

“嗯，” 白马给了他一个认真的吻，声音很低，眼睛里满满的都是笑意，“在想，只有我能够看到你。”

黑羽皱起脸，装听不懂，拒绝理解，也没有反驳，白马笑起来，直起身，开始解自己衬衫的纽扣。对方的动作不紧不慢，还有种气定神闲的压迫感，黑羽觉得这和之前几次都不太一样，不由有些紧张，屏着呼吸，目不转睛地盯着身上的人。白马同样看着他，正在解第三颗纽扣的手停了停，笑出声，俯下身来亲了亲他的额头，说：“放松一点。”

“别别别！” 黑羽惨叫，“那还是紧张点！”

白马笑得肩膀抖动，说：“你为什么会觉得这样不行？难道你想被粗暴点对待吗？”

“啊？” 黑羽皱起鼻尖，眼睛转来转去，“你平时都在看什么呢！白马侦探！”

“黑羽同学，” 白马亲昵地蹭了蹭他的额头，神情自然地说：“希望你可以认识到，我不是对你没想法，恰恰相反。但无论有什么样的想法，我都不会强迫你，也不会让你受伤，因为我喜欢你，想要守护你，想要看到你……我喜欢看到你……这样。”

白马半阖着眼睛，亲了亲黑羽微分的双唇，再次朝着他微笑，仿佛只是在说今晚天气不错，适合赏月喝茶，黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，脑中雪花一片，耳边嗡嗡的，从侧脸一直烧到胸口，过了很久，弱弱地挤出一个：“诶？”

白马发出一个认可的单音节，看上很是满意，居然笑着朝他眨了眨眼睛，“果然只有我能让你露出这种神情。”

“什么？” 黑羽满心茫然，还没回神，“什么？”

“唯一能打扰你思考的，” 白马俯下身，在他耳边低低地道，“也只能是我。”

黑羽的心跳控制不住，逐渐加快，没来由地有种夜晚天台对峙的紧张感，白马一路从他的下颚吻到锁骨，双唇贴着他颈侧的大动脉上，停顿了片刻，抬起头，像是得到了什么线索一般挑了挑眉。黑羽气喘不匀地仰起头，又偏过脸，半阖着眼睛看着他，压着声音，含混不清地说：“这和我想的不一样。”

“不一样吗？” 白马调笑地吻了吻对方的喉结，感到它滑动了一下，“那么——”

“但我敢说，” 黑羽的声音又清晰了一点，带着些许神秘的笑意，“这和你想的也不一样。”

白马半撑起身，专注地打量身下人的神情，黑羽仰视着他，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，微眯起眼睛，压低了声线，颇是自负地道：“哼，能让大侦探露出这种神情的，不也只有我吗？”

白马笑了起来，说：“的确。”

“那就看着我，” 黑羽说，“仔细地看着我。”

白马的手下移，按了按黑羽的胸口，薄薄的 T 恤里面有个暗袋，锡箔包装被压得吱嚓作响，白马挑着眉，说：“刚才我就注意到了。”

“是吗？” 黑羽侧着头，神情里多了些恶作剧的调皮，“大侦探真的有好好推理吗？”

白马停顿了一下，把身下人的 T 恤往上推了推，黑羽没有抵挡，顺从地抬起手，半是挑衅半是调笑地看着他。这个神情白马是知道的，一般黑羽在琢磨什么无伤大雅的小把戏的时候都会露出这种笑容，舌尖抵着小虎牙，眼睛闪闪发亮，像是海面星光，白马注视着身下人，意有所指地伸手探入对方 T 恤的暗袋，从里面夹出一个安全套。

更正一下：夹出了一串安全套。

白马：“……”

黑羽咬着自己的舌尖，笑嘻嘻地看着他，白马用指节抵着唇，注视手里的一排六个安全套，过了两秒，调整了一下表情，说：“Ambitious。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，白马转过眼睛，弯起唇角，无奈地亲了亲对方的鼻尖，说：“很高兴你至少不再怀疑我的能力了，黑羽君，但是……” 白马双手抚过对方的肩膀，下到腰际，又伸进 T 恤下摆，掌心扫过从黑羽的背脊，全套专业且毫不含糊的搜身动作，白马一本正经地检查完，神情严肃地对小男友说：“你好像忘记带润滑剂了。”

黑羽像是听到了什么好笑的事情：“是吗？”

白马想了想，伸手往下探去，从对方的裤袋里掏出一管润滑剂，已经被体温煨得温热，天知道对方是怎么把这些东西带在身上还让人无法一眼看出的，白马将管体晃了晃，然而黑羽还是用那个笑意盈盈的神情看着他，仿佛白衣怪盗身着伪装，隔着人群和他相望，朝他弯起眼睛：我所有的布置，你是真的发现了吗？

白马抬眼看着对方，黑羽直视着他，意有所指地挑了挑眉，这是他在夜晚追逐的白影，在阳光下主动来到他的面前，白马下意识地屏住了呼吸，心跳快了起来。黑羽的 T 恤已经被扔到了一边，只剩下一条牛仔裤，连锁骨都泛着潮红，在他的目光下又有点紧张起来，然而神情依旧不变，朝着他不服地抬了抬下颚，白马有些迟疑，思考再三，伸出手，将掌心覆在身下人的小腹。

黑羽似乎有些怕痒，小腹条件反射一缩，随即放松下来，白马注视着对方，缓缓地将拇指下移，勾进牛仔裤的边沿。黑羽的肩膀一动，似乎习惯性地想要抬手遮脸，硬生生忍住了，睫毛不住颤抖，低垂着目光，似乎在等待着什么，白马将拇指继续往下探了探，确认了他心中所想，控制不住地从脖颈烧到耳尖。

黑羽半是得意半是狡黠地看着他，难得地主动回应了他的吻：“没想到吧。”

“的确，” 白马忍不住地亲吻着总是在意想不到的时刻出奇大胆的小男友，“你这样不会不舒服吗？”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，说：“你这人真是，唉。”

白马红着脸，让开了一点，黑羽把牛仔裤踹了，里面什么都没穿，双手环上他的脖颈，一面不让他往下看，一面调皮地蹭着他的鼻尖：“你还可以再没想到一点。”

白马的思维再次被打乱，微微张开嘴，黑羽笑得更开心了，学着他的样子，亲昵地碰了碰他的唇，弯起眼睛，白马停顿半秒，指尖往下探去，再往后，睁大了眼睛。

黑羽笑嘻嘻地贴着他的脸，肌肤触及滚烫，浑身姿势放松，只有声音里有一丝几不可察的紧张：“我可是一个完美主义者，我的大侦探。”

白马的指尖轻轻地碰了碰对方身体里埋着的扩张用的小道具，眼前无法控制地闪过黑羽自己在家，洗完了澡，一边看说明书一边把道具挤满了润滑剂，慢慢地，小心翼翼地往自己身体里推进的画面：一开始应该会很困难吧，或许黑羽会皱着眉，低声念着[可恶]，假如失败了几次，还会躺在床上不住蹬腿，朝着天花板抓狂；自言自语嘀嘀咕咕地对他进行的各种明诽腹诽那是少不了了，然而不管怎样困难，黑羽都会红着脸，舌尖抵着小虎牙，慢慢地为了自己的目标进行尝试，永不认输，也从不畏惧，他的完美主义者，他的。

黑羽有些担忧地拍着他的脸：“喂，想什么呢，喂？”

白马猛地回神，脑子里还是嗡嗡的，“嗯？”

“偶像包袱掉了哦，白马少爷，” 黑羽很是揶揄地看着他，眼睛里闪着恶作剧得逞的光，“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗。”

等终于成功的时候——黑羽应该就会露出这种得意的笑容吧，小虎牙若隐若现，想了想，又会决定把内裤放在一边，是希望看到自己现在这种表情吗？黑羽永远习惯在计划里为了他多设计一环，不，十环，等一切准备就绪，给他发信息的时候，对方又露出的是什么样的表情呢？……

“醒醒啊！” 黑羽大声说，“我现在不就在你面前吗！想什么呢！”

白马直视着对面，眨了眨眼睛，黑羽扑地一声笑出来，双肘撑在身后，颇是得意地说：“真想让你的粉丝看看你现在这副样子，好破灭哦，白马侦探。”

白马深吸了一口气，用手背按了按侧脸，凑上来吻他的耳尖：“除了你，没有人可以让我变成这个样子，没有人。”

黑羽很是满意地嗯了一声，理直气壮地蹭了蹭对方的脸，像是一只毫不自知的猫，白马偏过头，亲了亲他的太阳穴，眼睛很亮，低声道：“真的没想到，黑羽君居然会为了我做到这种地步。”

“啧，为了你什么的，” 黑羽红着脸，别扭地看着墙壁，“别那么烦，倒是好好表现啊。”

白马笑了起来，亲昵地吻了吻他的耳尖，温热的吐息撩着他耳边的碎发，细密的亲吻顺着他的脖颈一路往下，“Okay，” 白马毫不在意地说，“Okay。”

黑羽努力平稳着呼吸，低着头，看着对方一路亲吻到他的小腹，想要做什么意味分明，浑身控制不住地滚起战栗，撑在身后的小臂开始颤抖，“诶…等…等等…”

白马握住他已经半硬的下体，俯下身，黑羽紧张得屏住了呼吸，浑身绞紧，眼睛瞪得滚圆，结果对方抬起眼睛看了看他，突然又起身，托着他的膝弯，把他往下拉了拉。

黑羽：“？”

白马从边上抽了一个枕头，放在他的身后，笑着揉了揉他的头发，重又俯下身，毫不犹豫地将他纳了进去。黑羽猛地一跳，整个人往后仰倒，脑袋准确地落在方才的枕头上，过了半秒，反应过来，朝着天花板：“靠！”

白马含着他，喉间滚动着含糊的笑，温热的吐息扫过他的小腹，黑羽又是羞又是气，更多是受不了的刺激，不停踢蹬着腿，“别笑！你这个混蛋！”

白马用手肘压着他，往里更深地纳入，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，终于不乱动了，弯起膝盖，“啊啊啊…轻轻轻…小心点啊混蛋！”

“抱歉抱歉，” 白马放开他，亲了亲他的顶端，“我也没有什么经验……这样可以吗？”

黑羽要疯了，抓了一只枕头盖过脸上，闷闷地说：“随便吧。”

“熟能生巧，” 对方居然继续说，“如果你不介意的话我们可以经常练习一下。”

“所以为什么你这家伙能面不改色地说这种话啊！！”

白马尝试性地用舌尖摩挲他的铃口，黑羽瞬间发不出声音了，只觉得氧气不够，把枕头扔到一边，停顿片刻，又抱回怀里，紧紧搂着。这家伙做什么事情都是这样的专注，和他有关的事情尤其，居然还真的密切关注着他的反应，黑羽抓着枕头，看着天花板，颤着声音：“别…别看我。”

“收集资料而已，” 对方居然笑着说，“以便持续性地好好表现啊。”

黑羽要气死了，脸红得像只番茄，对这个可恶的家伙毫无办法，只能从喉间发出几个模糊的单音节以示不满。白马安抚地亲了亲他的小腹，重新认真地对待起来，指尖试探性地按压着他的穴口，带着小小的异物往里推动，黑羽受不了了，从鼻腔里溢出细小的呻吟。

白马摩挲着他的大腿内侧，低低地道：“放松，” 并缓慢地，仔细地将扩张用的小道具取了出来。内里的润滑剂被带出了一点，伴着些许羞耻的水声，黑羽连脚趾都羞得痒起来，再次拿枕头压过脸，闷闷地说：“别看了啊，混蛋。”

白马亲了亲他的腿侧，重新回到他的身上，拨开枕头，手肘半撑在他的耳侧，微笑地抵着他的额头，低低地说：“下次准备的时候也让我在你身边吧？”

黑羽的脸红得要冒烟：“你、你想什么呢！”

白马弯着唇角，温柔地看着他，指尖探入他的体内，和之前的感觉不同，很容易就进去了两根手指，白马将他圈在怀里，吻着他的额头和侧脸，耐心地在他的身体里按压，一阵阵的酸麻从尾椎骨涌上，然而对方却没有要进入下一步的意思，黑羽等了一会儿，抬起脸，忍不住皱起鼻尖，用眼神催促对方快点。

白马注视着他，转了转手腕，指节弯曲，黑羽的瞳孔猛然涣散，又收紧，忍不住小口喘息，略是惊蛰地转过眼睛。白马的唇角微微上扬，轻声道：“我喜欢看你这样。”

黑羽迷迷蒙蒙地反应过来，这家伙刚才不是在找他的敏感点，而是在刻意避开他的敏感点，现下则准确又毫不留情地在他的腺体附近按压，比方才强烈多倍的快感止不住地冲上来，黑羽微张开嘴，眼神涣散，条件反射地抓住对方的小臂，不停地往外推，含混地说：“不行…不行…我忍不住…”

白马停住了手，但没有要抽出来的意思，把脸埋在他的颈侧，努力平稳着呼吸，难得地有些语无伦次，“我也…你…我也会忍不住的，快斗。”

黑羽颤着呼吸，像是不理解地看着身旁，过了片刻，皱起脸，随手抓了一只安全套，用牙齿撕开，怼到对方面前，气喘吁吁地说：“你在说什么蠢话呢。”

白马条件反射地接过，有些紧张地看着他，脸上泛着一层薄薄的潮红，肩线绷得很紧，很明显已经用上了所有的自制力，黑羽直视着这个始终把自己放在第一位的，简直贴心到不可理喻的绅士男友，不住喘息，双肘撑在身后，发出一个抓狂的单音节，把头往后甩去。

“你这家伙，” 两秒后黑羽直起脑袋，重新看着对面，眼睛很亮，“不是你说的吗？”

白马露出些许茫然的神情，黑羽猛地坐直，握着同伴的手往下按，侧脸滚烫，气喘吁吁地在对方的耳边说：“我也…我也只是想靠近你而已。”

白马停顿了一秒，微微低下头，黑羽感觉到了对方上扬的唇角，连背脊都要烧起来，“好蠢！啊真是蠢死了！你好烦！别给我犹豫了，再磨蹭就我就…我就…！”

白马亲吻着他的耳侧，喘息里混着笑，“Okay，” 白马把他推回到床上，直接压了上来，“Okay。”

可能，黑羽想，自己对这家伙的确苦手，不然为什么会落到这个地步，痛，就他妈很痛，痛死了，欧洲人，吃什么长的，哪怕扩张到这个份上，还用掉半管润滑剂，依旧是只能进去三分之一，黑羽不停地调整呼吸，还是忍不住皱起脸：“果然还是不行吧……”

白马看上去也好不了多少，一动不敢动，蹙着眉，深深吸气，似乎想说什么，黑羽马上抢在前面，不假思索地大声道：“想都不要想！但凡我预告过的事情，从来就没有失手过！”

白马停顿了半秒，惊奇地看着他，止不住地呛笑出来，黑羽的脸瞬间腾红，结结巴巴地说：“别…别笑啊！认真一点！混蛋！”

“黑羽君，” 白马像个不合时宜的复读机，“你真的好可爱，我好喜欢你。”

“倒是想想怎么解决现在这个问题啊！” 黑羽抓狂。

白马不停地笑，黑羽要被搞死了，书上好像不是这么写的，然而又有什么办法呢，白日和夜晚，侦探和怪盗，向来就是非典型性恋爱，这种事情是没有道理的，那家伙之前常念叨什么来着？爱情，见鬼的爱情，谁和这家伙爱情，宿敌，最麻烦的那种，恨不得把对方搞死的那种，哈哈！这不就是现在吗？

白马笑意盈盈地看着他，居然心情不错：“认真一点，黑羽同学。”

“你还好意思说？” 黑羽双手抓着脑后的枕头，往里一拢，盖过两边的侧脸，“你这家伙居然还能保持…怎么做到的啊！”

“因为是你啊，” 白马随意地道。

白马摩挲着他的膝弯，小心翼翼地退出了一点点，再往里，黑羽皱起脸，深深呼吸，放开了枕头，半是赌气半是不满地瞪着身上的人。白马注视着他，眼睛里多了点笑意，说：“我本来想说的是，可能换个姿势会比较容易，” 随后亲昵地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“但我觉得，你可能和我一样，更希望看到对方。”

黑羽怔了怔，没有反驳，转开眼睛，满脸不服地哼了一声。白马又尝试性地往里推进一点，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，不住抽气，觉得自己要被劈开了，忍不住从鼻腔里溢出一声呻吟。白马注视着他，一直看着他的反应，指尖温柔按压着他的穴口，帮助他放松，过了片刻，低低地道：“内啡肽，有止疼作用。”

黑羽有些疑惑地转过眼睛，“？”

白马低下头来吻他，握住他的手腕，指尖沿着掌心往上，和他十指相扣。就——牙酸，黑羽略是不满地想，这家伙一做这种事情，仿佛床上都铺满了玫瑰花瓣，但是——

白马认真地吻着他，一边无意识地摩挲着他的指节，温柔又细致，专注得仿佛世界里只有他一个人，黑羽周身回暖，思维渐渐发散，不情不愿地放松下来。白马等了片刻，再次往里缓缓推进，黑羽半张着嘴，呼吸不停颤抖，小虎牙赌气地碾磨着对方的下唇，然而对方也没有阻止他，轻轻地用舌尖点了点他的齿间，像是鼓励，于是黑羽毫不客气地咬了下去。

白马没有发出声音，唇角扬起，继续和他舌尖厮磨，有种安抚的意味，黑羽哼哼唧唧地舔过对方唇里的细小伤口，像个小动物，又睁开一只眼睛。

白马察觉到了他的目光，同样睁开眼睛，微笑地看着他。

两人相视片刻。

“好肉麻，” 黑羽红着脸嘟哝，“我受不了了。”

白马笑出声，舔了舔下唇，半撑起身体，黑羽下意识地将膝盖打开一点，又不好意思地收拢，有些惊蛰地看着对面，目光控制不住地下落。

“哇…” 黑羽小声地说，神情里满是倾佩，一半给自己，一半给对方，“你居然…居然…真的全部都…”

“黑羽君，” 白马十二万分耐心地对他说，“Please stop talking。”

黑羽有些不满地微眯起眼睛，白马尝试性地往后退了一点，又推进，黑羽的脑袋猛地往后一靠：“Okay。”

白马忍不住笑起来，黑羽转回眼睛，气喘不匀地瞪着对面，赌气地把手绞进对方的头发。白马听从地俯下身来继续吻他，慢慢在他身体里进出，黑羽被一下一下撞到床板上，白马没有抬头，只是伸过了手，掌心覆过他的头顶，保护着他，这个贴心的动作再次让他浑身发烫，从脸烧到耳尖，黑羽有些不解地颤着睫毛，过了片刻，睁开眼睛。

白马亲了亲他的额头，眼里全是温柔的笑意：“还好吗？”

“啊你好烦，” 黑羽半阖着眼睛，小声嘟哝，“真是烦死了。”

白马摩挲着他的膝弯，若有所思地看了看他，将他往自己怀里拉了一点，掌心抚摸过他的小腿，到脚踝，将他托起。这个姿势太过了，仿佛要把他彻底打开，黑羽条件反射地僵硬了身体，有些惊蛰，不住地眨着眼睛。白马仔细地观察着他，缓慢抽送，时不时无意识地在他的脚踝上落下一吻，黑羽的脸渐渐涨红，“别…别这样看我，我——”

黑羽猛然反手抓住枕头，一声呻吟漫出嗓眼，终于猜到了对方意图，仿佛第一次真正意识到自己的处境，整个人都抖起来，“等…慢一点，我会…我忍不住…”

白马的侧脸贴着他的脚踝，不停地摩挲，肌肤所触之处滚烫，温热的呼吸缠着他的小腿，喘息里重复着简单的音节，似乎是道歉，又像是他的名字，身下动作却快了起来，逐渐乱了节奏，黑羽瞳孔涣散，只能不停抽气，茫然地看着天花板。

“抱歉…抱歉，” 白马说，“快斗…停不下来，因为是你…”

黑羽还没来得及回神，对方开始抽送，动作又快又狠，和方才大相径庭，已然失控，黑羽失声尖叫，又是害怕又是刺激，下意识地用脚尖紧紧勾住对方的肩膀。白马用手肘环过他的膝弯，腾出一只手抚上他的下体，拇指按着他的铃口，不断地将吐出的前列腺液抹开，抚弄着他，力道没有控制好，带着烧灼感，像是要把他揉进怀里，黑羽近乎窒息，皱着脸，猛然吸气，弓起背脊，小腹不停颤抖，眼角控制不住地溢出泪水。

白马看着他，蹙了蹙眉，放慢了速度，指尖抹过他的眼角，黑羽猛地睁开眼睛，蕴满了雾气的瞳眸蓝得让人心悸：“别…停…啊！”

白马注视着他，喘息里多了点笑意，不住地说：“Okay，” 誓效忠诚的吻落在他的脚踝，“Okay。”

黑羽猛地向后仰去，反手抓着床单，又觉得不够，紧紧地握着对方空余的手，毫无意义地不住地拉扯。白马依次吻过他的指节，又按住他的手，不停地往里抽送，紧握着他的下体，随着无序的节奏套弄，黑羽全身都被圈禁在对方怀里，不停战栗，几近失神，很快就到了极限，只能无助地看着对面，“我…我受不了了…”

白马看着他，眼睛出奇地亮，偏过头，轻轻地在他的脚踝上咬了一口，手上加快速度，又将他托高了一点，狠狠往里一顶。黑羽尖叫一声，弓起背脊，仿佛被逼迫一般达到汹涌的高潮，内里绞紧，浑身控制不住地颤抖，意识陷入短暂的混沌，随后跌回枕头上，神情完全松开，近乎茫然地看着身上的人。白马注视着他，略是痛苦地蹙着眉，唇角无意义地勾了一勾，随即向前跌去，将脸埋在他的颈侧，完全失控地不住往里抽送，黑羽眼前发黑，下意识地圈紧了手，狠狠地抱住对方，不住大喊：“啊啊啊啊太多了…太…你这个…这个混蛋！！！”

白马抵着他的肩膀，不住喘息，过了片刻，用拇指抚上他的眼角，顺着泪痕擦到耳侧，无意识地摩挲了一下，抬起头，近乎虔诚地吻他。黑羽眼前一阵阵晕眩，不住大口喘息，在对方重归温柔的亲吻里慢慢平复下来，小声抽气，很是不服，忍不住动了一下，弯膝顶了顶对方的肩膀。

白马被他顶得一蜷，止不住地笑，半撑起身，小心翼翼地退出，带着细小的水声，黑羽满脸涨红，用手肘遮着脸，含混不清地咕哝：“差点被你搞死，你这家伙…干嘛…别碰…别碰了啦！”

白马亲着他，把他擦拭干净，又温柔地按着他的穴口边沿，替他按摩，黑羽红成一只番茄，不住扭动身体躲避，白马笑着放开他，只是重复：“Okay，okay。”

“哇，大少爷只剩下一个单词了，” 黑羽皱起鼻尖，眼睛转来转去，“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗。”

白马的脸上微红，眼睛很亮，凑过来亲他，“荣幸之至，” 声音认真，仿佛在说什么誓言，“Truly。”

黑羽哼了一声，又忍不住翘起唇角，得意地说：“罩着你啊。”

白马贴着他的侧脸，亲吻里带着笑，“受宠若惊，下次对我用催眠瓦斯的时候要记得啊。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽说，“公私分明，这你就别想了。”

“哦——” 白马拉着略是嘲讽的长音，把他抱进怀里，黑羽轻轻踢了踢身旁人的小腿，又勾过对方的脚踝，蹭了蹭。

“只有我可以打败你，” 黑羽仰起头，眯起一只眼睛，自负地说。

白马弯起唇角，无限宠溺地摸了摸他的头发，在他的额头落下一吻，没有反驳。笨蛋侦探，贵在有自知之明，这个态度黑羽还是很满意的，于是趴回对方身上，毫无自觉地缠紧了一点。白马始终温柔地抚摸他的背脊，又将毯子拉高了一些，将他圈在温暖的怀抱里，黑羽眯着眼睛，很是享受，发出舒适的叹息。

“还好吗？” 白马低着头，轻轻地问。

“好啰嗦啊你，” 黑羽闭着眼睛，只露出一只通红的耳尖，“真烦。”

“今晚留下来吧？” 白马又说，声音无限温柔，“管家婆婆知道你不吃鱼的。”

“诶你好麻烦，” 黑羽蹭了蹭自己滚烫的侧脸，“你是我见过最麻烦的人了。”

身下的人停顿了半秒，胸腔微微震动，温热的吐息带起他耳边的碎发，白马亲了亲他的耳尖，毫无联系地说：“我也喜欢你，黑羽君，最喜欢。”

“哈？” 黑羽条件反射抬起头，瞪圆了眼睛，“不要自说自话就给别人翻译啊！”

白马微笑地看着他，指尖摩挲着他的下颚，等待了片刻，半撑起身，和他交换了一个单纯的吻。

黑羽的耳尖烧得几乎透明，半阖着眼睛，睫毛微微发颤，含混不清地咕哝：“嘁，别太得意啊。”

白马没有回答，从指尖到唇边都是笑意，黑羽脸上的潮红一路泛到锁骨，闷闷地说：“可恶！”

“看透你的真相不是我的职责吗，” 白马语气带笑地说。

“呜哇——你够了啊，” 黑羽翻坐起身，“我——啧。”

黑羽满脸不服，一头毛线，单手托腮，盘着腿，红着脸看向别处，过了片刻，实在没有办法，结结巴巴地说：“看在…看在今天…行…行吧。”

“啊啊？” 白马像是听到了什么有趣的事情，凑得近了一些，眼里闪着促狭的光，“黑羽君是终于对我的能力表示认可了吗？”

“是对我能力的认可啊！” 黑羽指着自己，一脸愤慨，“我的！准备周全，志在必得！我很绅士吧？有求必应，你这人真的好麻烦，还要什么预告函，我——你笑什么！”

白马满脸通红，用手背贴着侧脸，眼睛亮得发奇：“你真的好可爱……”

“那叫完美主义啦完美主义！” 黑羽不满地说，“我可是说到做到的。”

“好好好，我的完美主义怪盗先生，” 白马说，随手从枕头下面摸出一排还有五个的安全套，像是商品展示一样从指尖挂下，“那么这些你是打算怎么处理的呢？”

黑羽：“……”

白马直视着他，神情揶揄，眼里全是促狭的笑意，黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，不动声色地打量了一下卧室的窗户。白马敏锐地捕捉到了，微一挑眉，像是想起了什么，用一种随口一提的语气说：“对了，我们家的安保系统在密码被更换的时候，所有的门窗都会自动锁牢，需要通过中央接口人工重启，等一下不要忘记啊。”

黑羽：“………………”

白马看了看窗外湛蓝的晴空，若有所思地说：“离晚饭还有很久，不如我们——”

黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，神情惊蛰，条件反射往后一蹭，白马转过目光，认真地道：“——先吃点蛋糕吧？”

黑羽：“………………………………”

黑羽头顶冒烟，抓了一个枕头拍过去：“你真的好烦啊！！！别笑了！！！！”  
  
  


【通关成功…】

【完成度100…】

【获得终极成就：最麻烦的恋人…】

【解锁十年后剧情：东京调情…】

【CONGRATULATIONS！】  
  
  



	9. 通关 CG — 真爱结局

**通关 CG — 真爱结局**

周日，黑羽宅，厨房。

热腾腾的红豆饭放在餐桌的一边，只有一双筷子，坐在桌边的17岁金发少年面色犹疑，缓缓抬手，指着自己：“是……给我的？”

“当然啊，” 黑羽趴在桌面另一边，得意得简直要发光，“恭喜我们的小少爷终于成年了，嘿嘿嘿，哈哈哈哈。”

白马双手交叉抵着下颚，看着面前的食物，神情冷静，停顿片刻，缓缓地说：“不好意思，我留学很久，对本国文化不是很清楚——”

黑羽翻出半月眼，满脸写着[你骗谁呢]，“你这家伙还有没有第二句了——”

“——但这不应该是给你的吗？” 白马继续道。

黑羽不说话了，伸出小指，意味深长地把碗往他方向再推进一点。

“什么你的我的，” 黑羽神情自若，“没有我，你吃得上这红豆饭吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，神情张扬，丝毫不慌，因为拥有爱情，所以理直气壮，白马直视对面片刻，深深叹息，拿了筷子双手合十，认真地，耐心地说：“黑羽君，you are really lucky that I like you。”

黑羽单手托腮，笑得像只猫，看着他吃，过了一会儿，自己也拿了双筷子，神情自然地从他的碗里抢红豆吃，白马很是无奈，把碗推过去一点，两人凑着脑袋，把一碗红豆饭分了。

黑羽哼着歌，也不坐，也不和他聊天，只是趴在桌子上，拱着脑袋，专心致志地和他共碗进餐，贴得很近，头发一晃一晃地擦过他的额头，有些痒，脚尖还不停地蹭着他的脚踝，白马始终维持着上半身不动的良好进餐礼仪，等把所有的饭都吃完了以后，放下筷子，说：“My dear Kuroba-kun, I say this with love, but you are crazy。 多谢款待。”

黑羽抬起眼睛看他，哧哧地笑起来，用几乎可以算是温柔的语气说：“很烦啊，混蛋。”

白马弯起唇角，黑羽耳尖红红的，给他倒了杯水，看着他喝了一口，保持着温柔的神情，语气暧昧地说：“等一下继续补习哦。”

白马果然呛到了，微微睁大眼睛，脸上浮起些许红晕，黑羽维持神情两秒，破功了，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，做了个鬼脸：“你想什么呢！”

“你要……你要把这个作为暗号吗？” 白马看上去略是迟疑，“这……”

“谁和你暗号啊！” 黑羽大声地道，脸红了，“是真的补习啦补习。”

白马更茫然了，“你终于意识到自己英文的缺陷了？”

“……” 黑羽怒了，“My English has no flaws！”

“‘Is flawless’，” 白马随口更正，目不转睛，神情认真，“这个说法本身就有问题，所以我持保留观点。”

黑羽在桌下踹了对方一脚。

白马笑了起来，说：“到底想干嘛。”

“补习啊！” 黑羽理直气壮地道，从桌下掏出一叠似曾相识的彩纸，“你看。”

黑羽气势如虹地把印刷品拍在桌上，还是那个成人用品宣传单，白马的手一抖，水杯下滑一寸，“……”

“还有很多知识点呢，小少爷，” 黑羽神情自若地翻到后面几页，“你不是个优等生吗？”

白马：“…………”

白马掂着杯沿，平稳喝水，神情冷静，思考爱情，强作镇定地看着对面。黑羽依旧趴在餐桌上，抱着手肘，晃来晃去，低着脑袋专心致志研究学习材料，嘴上一刻不停：“这都是用在哪里的，好奇怪，哇，这个看上去好痛的样子，不太行，不过这个还蛮可爱的，呐？你想看吗？”

黑羽抬起头，做了个猫耳朵的手势。

白马差点呛死，脸控制不住地彻底烧起来，用手背贴着嘴，不住咳嗽，黑羽再次恶作剧得逞，双连击， CRITIAL HIT，得意得不得了，笑得像只青蛙，转到桌对面，不住顶着同伴肩膀，“啊？诶？”

白马深吸一口气，不理他，稳若磐石，握着水杯，慢慢喝冰水，从脸到耳尖都是红的，垂着眼睛，不说话。相比之下黑羽那是非常的稳，纯情老司机，给条山路就敢漂移，只要别人脸红，他就不会脸红，现如今满脸都是张扬，单手托腮，斜睨着身旁，“小少爷不太行啊，离毕业还差得很远……”

白马喝完了，优雅起身，走到洗手池前。黑羽还趴在桌上，只是竖着脑袋，目光跟着对方转，白马的神情没有多大变化，仿佛无事发生，把碗洗了，又把手擦干，沿着他的侧脸，抓进他的头发。白马的手势温柔，像在抚摸一只家猫，黑羽舒适地眯起眼睛，习惯性地蹭了蹭肩膀，朝着同伴露出小虎牙。

白马转到他的身后，抱住他，抵着他的脑袋，在他的头顶落下一吻。熟悉的拥抱温暖又安心，发间的吻有些痒，黑羽嘻地笑出声，习惯性地动了动，想要侧脸看着对方，“我——”

话没说完，下颚被对方握在手里，力道不大，却实在出乎意料，动弹不得的黑羽：“？”

温热的指尖下移，滑过他的喉结，到锁骨，白马很慢很慢地低下头，贴着他的耳际，唇角扬起，低低地说：

“Be careful what you wish for，我亲爱的黑羽同学。”

黑羽被压在桌上，瞪圆了双眼，过了两秒：“………………诶？”  
  
  
  
  


END  
  



End file.
